Can you Forgive me?
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: Drew leaves May thinking he fell in love with someone else, but what if that was a lie? What was the reason behind his cruel act and will May be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Just a note that, this story was rewritten and is hopefully more improved than the first time I posted it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- The day you left**_

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday, May and Drew were both sitting on a bench. Drew had told May he wanted to meet her at the park, of course she agreed, happily saying to her parents she'd be back.

"So why'd you need to see me?" she asked curiously. It took a few silent moments before Drew was able to utter any words." It's just well.." seeing so much hesitation in his actions, May had gotten worried and asked if something was wrong."Drew what's wrong??" concern was written all over her face. Drew, which was also known as her boyfriend. They'd both confessed and had been going out for a year. Another agonizing silent moments, Drew finally responded, "May I don't think we should see each other anymore." the concern face May had on was replaced with confusion now, why would Drew say that? So decided best to ask.

"What do you mean??"

"I mean...I think we should break up." gasping and eyes going wide she nervously asked.

"But- But why?" tears started forming in her sapphire blue eyes. Drew was quiet for a long period of time he finally faced her and the next thing words he said broke her heart.

" I'm in love with someone else, that's why, I don't love you anymore." heart broken and tears sliding down her cheeks she tried to comprehend the situation. She just couldn't believe any of this, everything seemed like a nightmare to her, but sadly it was not. Drew again spoke, this time in a whisper tone.

" I'm leaving Petalburg and moving to La Rouse" May watched as he stood up and started walking away, he stopped for a brief moment and glanced back mumbling ' I'm sorry '. He then continued walking, not turning back. May couldn't move or even utter a single word. Feeling as if bricks were heavily laying on her lap preventing her from moving. She continued staring at Drew's figure going further until he was completely out of her sight. Finally finding the strength, May slowly stood up, but ended up collapsing on her knees and crying her eyes out. So many things she wished to ask, nothing seemed clear to her anymore, she was heartbroken and confused.

May had stayed in the same spot for several hours. It was already late and she hadn't notice, but she none of it mattered, she didn't care, she sat there hugging her knees, sobbing. She should have stopped him, asked what went wrong. Letting him go wasn't going to be an easy task that much she knew. For she was still deeply in love with him she thought he felt that same emotion but apparently she was proven wrong.

"May?" May reluctantly looked up to see none other then her mother standing in front of her. She kept quiet not saying a word the only thing she did was lash onto her mom for support. Caroline, May's mother didn't know why her daughter was crying, but hugged her, she did however had a feeling why her daughter was weeping. Caroline lead them both back to the house, when they arrived she lead May to her room and sat on the bed along side May.

"May what happened?" May's crying had subsided and was now just a depressing voice.

"Drew broke up with me he said that, that he loves another!" Caroline immediately pulled May into another motherly hug.

"There, there you know maybe he just wasn't the right one"

"Mom how can he just leave, like nothing he probably never loved me"

"May you just have to learn that these things happen for reasons unknown and you have to learn to accept the truth" her mother said stroking May's hair.

" I know, but I still love him"

" I know, but you just have to get over it if he was a fool to let you go than he surely wasn't the one so you shouldn't waste tears on him, be strong" May smiled up at her mother who gave her reassurance. May nodded and wiped the few tears that had made there way out.

"Your right mom."

"It will take a while that I'm sure, but just remember there are other fish in the sea!!' her mother said pumping her arm in the air smiling. May sweat dropped.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well get some sleep hun" May nodded and went to go dress in her pj's

* * *

Drew was looking out the car window sighing.

"Come now Drew you shouldn't look so down." Drew sighed once again, Drew's mother turned and sent an apologetic look to him probably saying to pay no attention to his father.

"Drew I know your depressed, but try to think of the positives"

"What positives?" he mumbled, her smile turned to a sad one so she once again faced the front not saying anything else.

"You did the right choice" Drew glared at his father it was him who _**forced**_ him to do it. He looked out the window ignoring everyone and clearing his thoughts. He sighed once more and closing his eyes the entire ride, until they reached his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- It's to soon to forget you**_

The sun was shining everything was beautiful, but not according to a certain brunette, this day was dreadful she had woken up with a mad headache. She couldn't help but cry when she saw a picture of her and Drew. She grabbed the frame and placed it in a drawer. May headed downstairs and went in the kitchen were her mother was making breakfast as always.

"May, did you sleep??"

"Yeah" that was clearly a lie, you the noticeable bags under her eyes were proof of that.

"Well if you say so, anyways Misty called, she said she wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll call her later" May grabbed her food and went inside the dining room to eat. The house was lonely Max said he'd be going with some friends to a museum and her dad was working. May sighed, she felt so depressed, she knew she had to get over it and look happy so she wouldn't worry her mother. Once she was done eating, she went up to her room and took a nice shower, she dressed in a teal blue shirt, and some shorts. She slipped her shoes on, and dialed a number in her cellphone. She hoped Misty was at home.

"Hello, Waterflower residence."

"Oh umm is Misty there?"

"Like yeah she is wait, Misty someone is one the phone for you." Daisy handed over the phone to Misty who was wiping flour off her face.(ok so she's not a good cook)

"May?"

"Yeah it's me"

"What's wrong you sound depressed??" Misty asked concerned, May was never this depressed unless it was real bad. May tried answering, but she found herself crying again.

"May what happened?"

"Misty, Drew.... he broke up with me!" Misty was shocked, she had met Drew a few times and he really looked like he cared for her, talk about looks being desiving.

"Oh my god, May do you want me to go over your house, let it all out"

"Misty I just don't understand why??Why??"

"You know what I'm putting down my apron and heading over right now, and you tell me everything that jerk said" before May had time to protest Misty hung up, she wasn't surprised she knew this would happen.

* * *

"Drew were here" Drew's mother Cheryl announced. Drew sighed before getting out the car.

"Stop sulking boy" his father said. Drew shot him a glare, and went inside his new home. It wasn't that big, like his last house, but it was suitable. His stuff was already in place, why? Well his father was a rich man and had it taken care of.

"Drew look who's here to see you!!" great just what he didn't need, somebody bothering him, the only thing he wanted was to be left alone.

"Coming" he went downstairs and saw none other then his good friend Barry.

"Hey Drew haven't seen you in like years!" Barry said while rushing in the house and examining his childhood friend.

"Hmmm.... nope you still look the same!!" Barry then received a smack on the head.

"Hey!!"

"Barry shut up can't you see your scaring him"

"Very funny Dawn" Drew sweatdropped, nope his friends were still the same, he smiled a little, at least they made his mood better, even if it was just a bit.

"Hey guys"

"Drew what's wrong you look-"

"Down man, what happened, an accident, death, I know you-" Barry was smacked to the ground,

"Shut up Barry your so annoying, but he has a point you look down, care to tell??"

"Nothing it's just...well I missed being here, it's been so long"

"Yeah, but welcome back" Drew nodded. _'I have to move on' _he thought.

* * *

"MAY, MAY!!" Misty was knocking on May's front door. May opened the door

"Misty calm down please, I have a mad headache and your not helping it"

"Sorry" Both went upstairs to May's room.

"How did it happen?"

"Well, he called to meet him at the park, once I was there we sat in silence before I asked what was wrong, he then said-" May tried to hold back the tears, but failed she cupped her face and cried, Misty went and hugged her stroking her hair.

"May what did he say?" Misty whispered.

"He said that he,he found another lover!!" she sobbed louder clinging on Misty's shirt.

"Why that arrogant bastard, when I get my hands on him he'll-" Misty stopped mid-sentence when noticing May cry louder.

"Misty why, tell me what did I do wrong? I still love him, and he just leaves like nothing happened between us!!"

"May, he's just not right for you than, keep your head held high and stop crying over him. If he broke up with you, you keep your dignity he's just a boy, there are others out there who would kill to be with you!!"

"Who, huh tell me who??" frustration was clear in May's voice.

"For one Brendan, he always had a crush on you, and he still does, give the boy a chance"

"But,-"

"He's only a friend, May you say that, but maybe you could actually be in love with him."

"No, I love Drew!!" Misty's anger increased and she stood up leaving May to look up at her.

"May Maple, I am not going to allow you to suffer for a jerk who broke your heart, you will prove to him he wasn't worth your tears, and that you don't love him."

"Easier said than done Misty, I can't just forget you know, I love Drew and still do I can't just go to another person that quick." May yelled,

"But, May you have to understand-"

"Then understand how I feel right now Misty, I'm not ready to move on so fast, why can't you understand and support me instead of yelling at me of how he was a jerk, it makes me feel like I made the wrong choice in being with him in the first place! Is that what your trying to say!!" May collapsed on her knees and sobbed. Misty felt guilt over come her and bent down to hug May.

"I'm sorry May your right, I should be supporting you not yelling at you." May just silently cried.

* * *

Drew was in his room laying in his bed, Barry and Dawn had left, his parents were somewhere he didn't know. They said they were heading somewhere and returning around midnight. He was staring at the ceiling.

" May" he whispered. He recalled what happened the day he left

(flashback)

_"May I don't think we should see each other anymore" he saw the confusion in her eyes_

_"What do you mean?" her voice shaky_

_"I mean I think we should break up." such cruel words he said _

_"But-but why?" complete fear of the answer in her voice_

_"I'm in love with someone else, that's why I don't love you anymore" such a terrible lie_

_What hurt most was seeing her beautiful face being covered in tears, tears he had the fault of._

_(_end of flashback)

Drew reopened his eyes, his eyes showing pain, guilt, and hate. He hated himself for causing her the pain, the guilt that was constantly reminding him it was a lie.

"I hope one day you'll forgive me."

* * *

I know May probably is a bit well whiny and really sensitive and that might be out of character, but hopefully it doesn't bother you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Back to School**_

May woke up feeling tired but she had decided to try and forget him, if possible, for good. Today was Monday which meant school. Summer was finally over and it was time to go back to school.

"Hate Monday's" she was dressed in some black jeans, and a red silk shirt. Her mother was calling for her. May brushed her teeth, slipped her shoes on, and went downstairs were her mom was waiting along with her brother Max.

"May hurry up will ya!" Max was irritated, he had always wanted to be early.

"Sorry let's go then Mr. 'Hurry up or I'll be late for class'" Max stuck out his tongue and ran to the car May followed suit. Before May got out the door her mother grabbed her wrist causing May to look back confused to her mother's actions.

"May, are you sure your ok?"

"Of course mom stop worrying!" before her mother could say anything else she went inside the car, Caroline soon going in as well.

* * *

"Drew get up or you'll be late for school!!" Drew's mother cried out she'd been yelling at her son to get up for the past 20 minutes.

"I'm up!" Drew yelled out, he put on his shoes, and headed downstairs.

"You think you could hurry"

"Well sorry."

Both Drew and his mother headed out and into the car.

* * *

"Bye honey"

"Bye mom, Max!" she waved goodbye to both of them and went inside the school.

May looked around trying to find someone, at least Misty. Sadly no luck, she sighed. She was finally a 9th grader.

"May!" May looked up to see Misty and Ash.

"Hey guys!!"

"Stop sulking there and lets get our classes!"

"Right" May followed Misty and Ash to the office to get their schedule.

* * *

"Bye Drew"

"Yeah bye" he waved a goodbye and went inside his new school. He then spotted two people arguing, obviously he knew who already, by the shouts.

"Barry you idiot what have I told you!!" that had obviously been Dawn.

"Don't you start your yammering who are you huh?? My mother!!" and that was obviously Barry.

"Well since you act without thinking all the time I have to say yeah!!"

"No your not you weren't the one who was lying in the hospital bed screaming your lungs saying "aghhhhh" till I came out, now were you??"

"Shut the hell up will ya, I mean like a pretend mother idiot!!"

"You shut up you pathetic excuse of a pretend mother!!"

"And just what the hell is that suppose to mean??"

"It means--"

"Guys, can you both shut up for once and not cause a scene!?" Both jumped at the sudden outburst. Dawn turned first Barry following suit

"Drew!!" both said in unison.

"Yeah and right now your both acting immature." Both snorted.

"She started it" Barry mumbled, Dawn who heard glared at him

"What is that suppose to mean??" she shouted, Barry had to cover his ears.

"Nothing, nothing sheesh someone's sensitive."

"Barry you--"

"Shut up, god you act like 2 year olds!!"

"Sorry" they mumbled. Drew sighed so much for trying to have a good day.

"Drew something the matter? You look stressed?" said Dawn in a concern tone.

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Don't lie we've known you long enough to tell your lies"

"Dawn it's nothing ok so just let it go" he walked away leaving both of them even more worried than they already were.

"What's up with him??"

"Don't know, but I think we should let him be." Barry nodded and they both walked away to class.

* * *

It was lunch back at Petalburg high. Misty, Ash, Brendan, and May were sitting eating.

"So May why is Drew not with us??" Ash asked while swallowing food. May's eyes suddenly became watery,

"Ash shut up and eat your food." Misty replied while smacking Ash."Don't pay any attention to him." Brendan who also didn't know the situation asked the same thing.

"Why is Drew not here??" May had tears running down her cheeks, she quickly stood up and ran to the ladies room.

"You idiot! When I scold Ash about it, that means don't bring up the subject!!" Both Brendan and Ash shielded themselves from Misty's wrath. She left both of them and followed May to the restroom.

"May you okay?" May hugged Misty,

"Misty I don't think I can move on it's to hard just by saying his name in front of me, I get all teared up!!"

" I know this is hard on you, but--" Misty was at a loss of words. She really didn't have any advice to say to her, to make her feel better.

* * *

On the other end Drew wasn't having the best day either....

"Barry stop doing that!!!"

"Doing what??"

"Stop making so much noise when you eat!!!!" this was why, Dawn and Barry were at it again.

"Guys is it even possible to make you shut up??" Dawn faced Drew replying,

"Drew what's the matter?"

"You just both can't seem to be quiet."

"Not that, why are you so gloomy??"

"Don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie when Barry called me 3 days ago he said you sounded so cheerful or was that a lie??"

"Shut up."

"No tell us what happened to see you so, so depressed."

"Nothing"

"Hey Dawn calm down he probably has a reasonable explanation" Barry said clearing his throat

"So Drew is this about your little girlfriend huh??" Drew clenched his fists, and looked down avoiding their gaze.

"It is, isn't it" Drew didn't respond he kept looking down to the floor. Dawn then spoke up.

"Drew what happened, did you guys break up??" Drew glared at her, and stood up

"You don't know anything so stay out of it." he had stormed off.

"What I'd do?"

"Don't know?" Drew walked around the campus the rest of lunch trying to calm himself down. _' stupid Dawn what does she know anyways'_

He then stopped and said aloud "It's all my stupid father's fault"

* * *

A little not that I didn't mention last chapter, I know maybe you prefer the name Jun for Barry and I apologize if you hate the name that was given to him.

And another little note, just a reminder that this story is/has been rewritten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Who's Solana??**_

Drew woke up it was a Saturday morning. He dressed in some jeans and a long black sleeve shirt, with a purple jacket over it. Today he had to go with his father at work since he said he needed his help, of course he didn't want to go, but was forced to go anyways. He went outside to find the car ready to go.

"Alright Drew my boy, were going to meet up with the man I'm going to be working with so be nice."

"Yeah whatever." They drove in silence till they finally arrived. They stepped out the car and went inside the big building. Big words labeled ' Soketsu ' They walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello my lady I'm here for the appointment with Mr. Asano" the receptionist looked up from what she was typing and smiled sweetly.

"Ah yes of course, Stacy please escort these two to Mr. Asano's office." Stacy approached the two.

"Yes right this way Mr. Rose" both followed Stacy until they finally reached the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Asano, but Mr. Rose is here to see you."

"Come in." Stacy opened the door to allow them both to enter.

"Thank you my lady." As soon as they both were in Stacy closed the door behind.

"Ah yes, Mr. Rose take a seat and you to Drew"

"You know my name?"

"Oh yes, your the son of one of the richest man how shouldn't I."

"Right, sorry."

"Now, now it's fine I'd like you to meet my daughter Solana." behind the chair of Mr. Asano came a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail, she was wearing blue shorts, and a red shirt not to mention violet eyes.

"Hi, my name is Solana it is a pleasure to meet both of you." she bowed.

"Solana you don't have to be formal I thought I was like your uncle." Solana smiled at Drew's father.

"Your right, hi there Drew." Drew wasn't paying much attention, he never was interested in his father's work, but feeling a smack his head made him pay attention once again.

"Listen boy, Solana just said hello."

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention, hi I'm Drew, you are?"

"Like I said I'm Solana." Drew simply nodded, not really caring.

"You two go hang out somewhere, we adults must talk private."

"Okay daddy come on Drew let's go, you know get to know each other." without his response she dragged him out the office. Once they were out Mr. Asano smiled, more like an evil one.

"Remember Phil, I'm only going to give you half of what my company makes when your son makes my daughter happy."

"I know that, that's why I had to first separate him from his little ex-girlfriend."

"But how did you manage in making him cooperate??"

"I didn't tell him about me becoming richer, I just told him I didn't like her and that he should be with someone his own class, and if he refused I would fire that girl's father or rather take care of them personally."

"Oh what evil thing to do." Phil only laughed.

"No, no it's just business." both men laughed to their hearts contented.

* * *

Solana had dragged Drew to the back of the building were there was a huge garden.

"This is the garden."

"Umm it's nice." Solana giggled at Drew's answer.

"What??"

"Nothing it's just your so cute." she said while walking closer to him.

"Uh thanks, I think." he said backing up, but that only made her go further.

"You know Drew you sure are something."

"How so?" he responded still backing up till he finally stopped, because of a tree that had stopped him from furthering going back.

"Because I met you back in Petalburg, and you just intrigued me a lot." Solana was now only centimeters away from his face.

"Yeah, and I never saw you."

"Maybe because you were distracted by something else." she leaned in close only to have fallen down for Drew had successfully gotten away from her, walking away.

"Wait, were are you going?" Solana called out.

"Far from you!" he shouted still walking away from her which only made Solana angry.

"You can't push me away forever, Drew Rose you will be mine if it's the last thing on my to do list." she stood and dusted herself off.

Meanwhile Drew was walking back inside the building glad he was no longer with Solana. '_sheesh she's a little to straight forward, I should try and stay as far away from her.'_

He waited inside the building, sitting on the chairs provided for people who waited to be called on.

"Ah yes, well keep in touch then." his father's voce echoed, coming out the office with Mr. Asano escorting him out. Solana was next to her father.

"Well boy we have to go" Drew stood up, and was walking out the sliding doors, until Solana stopped him.

"Drew!!" he cursed, but turned and faced her.

"Yes?" before he had time to notice or even react she kissed his cheek.

" I hope I see you soon." she ran back to her father's side and waved before going inside her dad's office. Drew was shocked, but he soon glared at the door Solana had gone into.

"Looks like she took a liking to you." came his father's voice.

"Yeah so it seems." They both went out the doors and into the car.

* * *

Solana's dad walked in his office and saw his daughter sitting on a chair.

"Daddy he's not even looking at me!"

"Don't worry princess, Phil is going to have to try harder if he wants half of my profits." Solana smiled.

"He better I want that Drew boy to be my boyfriend, and if his father can't convince him I'll do it myself." her father chuckled,

"Now, now no need to rush right?" she sighed.

"Your right, but he will be mine."

"Of course whatever my princess want she gets." she smiled even wider.

"Thank you daddy!"

* * *

Okay, chapter mainly just focused on Drew and I think we all know what's the situation now. Oh yeah and of course there are OC's such as Drew father, mother, and etc.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- The first step into forgetting**_

May woke up, rubbed her eyes, focused her vision and yawned. She got up from the comfort of her bed and slipped on her slippers, today was Sunday. She went inside the bathroom to take a shower. About 15 minutes later, she stepped out the shower and into her bedroom. May was looking in her drawers what she would wear, she chose a navy blue skirt that reached a little above her knees. and a red tang-top shirt. She combed her hair, and smiled when satisfied with the result. She replaced her slippers for some black flats. One last glance at herself, and she went downstairs.

"Mom, mom!?"

"I'm in the kitchen." May walked inside the kitchen, her mother gave her a puzzled look.

"May, why are you dressed all nice?"

" I'm going on a date, a double date actually with Misty and Ash." May replied, her mother's expression was one of shock, but she had not asked the details as to why May had agreed to go on a date. So she asked something simple.

"Oh, and who's your date?" May sighed in relief she was grateful her mother was not asking multiple questions about how she ended up going on a date. So she saw no harm in responding who her date was for the day.

"It's Brendan" Caroline smiled at hearing Brendan's name, she always new the boy had a major crush on her daughter and frankly she was actually proud her daughter was even giving the boy a chance.

"I'm glad your giving the boy a chance, he always did like you!"

"Yeah I suppose." May muttered, she did know her mother liked the fact that Brendan was given a chance. The door bell rang and May went to go answer. When she opened the door Brendan stood before her.

"Hey May ready to go?"

"Course I am, mom I'm going okay I'll see you later!" May stepped out and closed the door. Both walked in silence which was uncomfortable for May.

"So are we almost there?" she asked hoping to start some sort of conversation between the two.

"Not quite it's like a hour walk or so, Misty said she'll meet us there." came the simple response of Brendan.

"Oh, umm you look nice." May responded still trying to keep a conversation going, Brendan had chuckled a little and gave her a smile.

"Thanks, you look nice as well."

"Thanks." she found this a bit awkward. They finally reached their destination, and found Misty hitting Ash on the head.

"Misty stop that, ow that hurts." came the complaints of Ash.

"Ash you, ugh I can't believe you." Misty huffed and looked the other way only to spot Brendan and May staring at them with curiosity.

"Oh umm, hi you guys." she said sheepishly.

"Hey Misty, why'd you hit Ash?" May was the first to ask of the two.

"Because May he is ugh,instead on complimenting me on how I look, he says he's hungry!!" Misty relpied furiously.

"It's not my fault I didn't know you wanted to be complimented." said Ash attempting to defend himself.

"Shut up Ash!!" Both Brendan and May sighed this was a casual thing for these two, but somehow it seems they don't notice at all.

"Guys honestly we came here to watch a movie right?" Brendan asked, they all nodded in agreement.

"Good now let's just forget this and go buy the tickets." They all nodded once again and went to buy the tickets.

* * *

"No I'm not going!" Drew yelled from his room. Downstairs, was his mom trying to reason with his son.

"Drew please come down here, we'll be late for the party that Mr. Asano kindly invited us to."

"Is she going to be there?" her mother gave a puzzled look who exactly did her son meant?

"Who?"

"Solana."

"Well of course it is her birthday."

"No, I'm not going." Drew's father then appeared from behind Drew's mom.

"Boy get down here, or I'll come and get you myself." knowing that his dad was serious and he wouldn't be able to do anything he no choice but to go.

"Ugh, fine, but only for a little while then I'm heading home like it or not." In about 5 minutes, Drew came down.

"Thank you." her mother said. He sighed, but nodded. They went outside to get in the car.

* * *

May, Brendan, Misty, and Ash came out the movie theaters.

"That was so cool!" Ash shouted. Brendan nodded completely agreeing with Ash. Misty was holding onto Ash's shirt and sent him gave him a frightened look.

"Cool? That was freakin scary!!" May laughed at Misty to which she earned a glare from.

"What's so damn funny may I ask."

"Nothing Mist, just I liked the movie although it was a bit scary."

"A bit!?! That was so scary I hid behind Ash the whole time." the group all started laughing.

"Well, I guess we should head home, we do have school." Brendan announced, which recieved several groans.

"Brendan's right we should go." May said and they all nodded.

"I'll escort you home May." Brendan offered, May smiled and nodded not having any problems with that. They both walked in silence, but May decided to break the silence.

"You enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah it was fun."

"That's good how was the movie?"

"Okay, you weren't scared?"

"Like I said only a bit." he chuckled, and she smiled. They reached May's home, and she opened the door, and faced Brendan.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"I guess so."

"I had a great time with you."

"Me too." May was heading inside, but was stopped when she felt that Brendan had grabbed her wrist. She gave him a puzzled look.

He leaned forward a kissed her cheek.

" See you tomorrow then." he whispered in her ear before letting go and heading toward his own home. May stood outside stunned, she touched her cheek, and couldn't help but smile a little. She went inside, and headed up her room, changing into her pajamas. May was laying on her bed thinking of the day she had, it was fun, but she couldn't help but feel sad, she knew Brendan wanted to kiss her, an actual kiss, but he didn't to which she was glad. At the same time she was sad, she wanted to respond to his feelings, but her heart prevented that. Apart of her heart still held onto Drew, she still loved him that much she knew. She sighed, she would have to try harder to forget.

* * *

Drew was standing on the sidelines, it was what around 8:00 pm. He sighed he had school tomorrow, and he didn't want to run into Solana. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned only to have someone kiss him on the lips!! His eyes went wide, and he pulled away wiping his lips. He glared at the person who did that, and it was Solana smiling at him sweetly.

"Drew I'm so glad you made it!"

"Why the hell did you kiss me!?" his tone angry over the fact she had the nerve to_ kiss_ him. She simply giggled and started to wrap her arms around his neck, he tried pulling away, but she held on tighter.

"Because silly, I like you." and again she tried to steal another kiss from Drew, but he pulled away from her grasp.

"Stop it!!" he yelled, and started to walk away. She followed him

"Drew, stop!" he stopped and glared at her.

"What!?"

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, please don't get mad."

"Don't get mad, how can I not when you just do that without my permission!" he started walking away once again, but Solana grabbed his wrist to prevent him from leaving.

"Please Drew don't be mad" he sighed for he saw the tears that were forming in eyes.

"Look I'll forgive you, but don't do it again." she sobbed quietly.

" I can't do that, I love you!" came the confession of Solana, clearly hearing this Drew was surprised but he didn't show it. So he responded by saying,

"You barely know me."

"But, I do Drew I love you."

"Look your just confused."

"No I'm in love with you." she lashed out and hugged him. '_what the hell I'm I suppose to do??' _he thought.

Solana kept pretending to cry '_This will sure make you be mine' _

"Stop the tears already." she wiped her tears and looked at him.

" I'm sorry Solana, but I don't love you--"

"Please Drew just give me a chance"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Look I'm not ready to be in another relationship."

"Please Drew." Solana pleaded.

" I can't"

"Drew even if you don't love me I can try, just give me a chance." she was practically begging now.

"Fine" he said giving into to her, Hearing this Solana was thrilled and gave him yet another hug thanking him.

"Thank you Drew I will make you love me." she said smiling evilly, she done it, Drew was her boyfriend, all she needed to do was erase the other from his mind.

Phil smiled in triumph, and faced George (aka Mr. Asano)

"Well, look at that" he said while pointing at his son and Solana.

"Yes, well it seems your half way on getting half my profits." Phil smile only grew wider at hearing that.

"Guess so."

* * *

Practically being pressured, whoudln't you also give in? Well in most cases probably yes, but then again maybe not. In this case Drew was pressured and gave in. Even while rewritting this Solana still gets on my nerved, weird right?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- Drama**_

May was walking the school hallways, waiting to find Misty or Ash. Her only thought at the moment was trying not to bump or speak to Brendan, but she knew she couldn't run away she'd have to face him. May had successfully found her companions sitting at the lunch tables.

"Hey guys!" came the cheerful voice of May.

"Yo!" Ash was Ash's reply.

"Hey May." Misty responded, May sat across from them to kill time. Classes weren't about to start yet.

"Hello everyone." came Brendan's voice and appearing behind May to which startled her. She turned and childishly responded,

"That wasn't very nice you scared me!" hearing this only made Brendan laugh. The school bell rang indicating the start of classes, all of them started walking to their classrooms.

* * *

"Ohhh Drew!! I love you so much." came the annoying sweet tone of an over excited Solana. '_Great she even transfered schools!!' _came Drew's thoughts. It was bad enough that he had agreed to being her boyfriend, but now he had to act like it too!? Solana was clinging onto Drew never letting him out of her sight, even for a second. Seriously he couldn't go to the men's restroom without her waiting outside!! He wanted to kill himself for giving into her. It was now the beginning of lunch and Solana was still clinging onto him as if she were attached. Drew walked along and sat across from Dawn and Barry, seeing that they were giving him a puzzled look.

"Hey you guys." he had said casually they responded saying hi back, but their attention was not on him but to the person next to him. Solana who saw both strangers gazes on her realized they were Drew's friends. Although what ticked her off was the fact her had a female friend.

"Drew, who are your friends?" she said in the most innocent voice she could make.

"Oh, yeah, right Solana this is Dawn and Barry, my friends, guys this is Solana my other friend." Solana giggled hearing Drew call her 'friend' on the outside but inside she was furious.

"No need to be shy Drew, hi I'm Solana Drew's girlfriend!" Barry and Dawn's jaw dropped both astonished at hearing the news. Until finally Barry was the first to recover and speak.

"Whoa! Drew you never told me you had a girlfriend, I seem to recall you saying you weren't ready."

"Yeah, and now you tell us you have a girlfriend!" Dawn said. Drew groaned this was something he had tried to avoid telling anyone much less his friends.

"Drew's just shy you know." Solana spoke confidently. Drew only glared at her, this was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

* * *

The gang was sitting at the lunch tables, eating. Misty was once again scolding Ash about manners although he didn't seem to listen.

"Misty let him be you know when Ash is eating he never listens to anyone, heck I don't even think he hears his mother while eating!!" May said. Misty sighed, May was right so why bother getting through to him. Brendan walked up to the group groaning.

"What's wrong." asked the whole group, even Ash!

"I'll tell you what's wrong its the stupid test that Ms. Haney is giving us, and she only gave us 2 damn days to study what's up with that!!"

"That's rough Brendan. I feel sorry you got stuck with a crappy English teacher." Misty nodded in agreeing with May.

"Tell me about it, if I don't pass I'll never hear the end of it with my parents."

"Don't worry about it just say you'll do better next time" Ash chirped, feeling that he had said something positive.

"That may work with your mom, but my parents are a no fail test policy."

"Same with my parents although they are understanding." came May's response.

"Please, at least you don't have to put up with 3 annoying sisters that shout out you when you do something bad, they even give me chores!!" Everyone sighed, but then they all burst ed out laughing.

"I guess I'll just have to study a lot." was the only response from Brendon until May spoke.

"You know Brendan I could always help you out with the studying."

"It's ok May I wouldn't want to take any of your time."

"Really it's no problem, I'd love to help you in anyway I can" Brendan smiled sincerely, glad May was offering to help.

"Alright thanks, but when should we meet?"

"Easy I'll go to your house, my mom is going somewhere today with Max, and dad's still on his business trip, so I can come over right after school."

"Thanks." he said, while standing up because the bell had rung and they all headed back to class.

* * *

"I'm home." Drew announced. Honestly he was so glad to finally get away from Solana. He had to admit to himself that Solana could be a psycho in disguise. He had noticed that no one had responded upon his arrival. He wondered if anyone was home, he went to check his parents room. Opening the door he saw his mother crying. Hearing the door creak open, Cheryl had lifted her head only to find herself in contact with a worried Drew. Realizing this she quickly tried to cover up her tears.

"Oh, Drew I didn't hear you enter." she said while wiping her tears and soon giving him a smile.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Drew asked filled with concern he's never seen his mother like this, looking vulnerable.

"Me?, nothing I'm fine." seeing as how his mother was refusing to answer Drew crossed his arms over his chest and asked again more sternly.

"No your not, tell me what's wrong." Cheryl's eyes formed yet more tears.

"Drew...what was the real reason you broke up with May?" she whispered enough for Drew to have been caught off guard at the sudden question, his eyes turned saddening.

"What do you mean?" he asked pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. His mother twisted her body so it would be facing him, she looked directly at him.

"Drew you told me that you broke up because it wasn't working, but that was a lie wasn't it?" he mentally sighed there was no need to hide it now, his mom had found out his lie, he'd have to come clean. So he walked further into the room and sat down next to her.

"How did you find out?"

"Your father was on the phone, while I was taking a shower when I turned off the water, he was laughing, so I listened, he was telling someone of how he was going to become a millionaire, because Mr. Asano had proposed a deal with him--" before she finished, Drew had cut her off asking her,

"Wait, he,he did it for money?" her mother nodded while Drew clenched his fists.

"He said all he needed to do was separate you from May and get you together with his daughter Solana." Drew was infuriated, his father lied to him as well, he never said anything of him becoming richer.

"That liar, he never told me that he threatened me." the furious reply came from Drew.

"I know I confronted him, but all he said was to stay out of his way." Cheryl silently sobbed.

"Oh, Drew I'm so sorry your father, I don't even know him anymore, this monster is obsessed over money. He didn't even care how you felt about the whole thing, and how it would affect you."

"He didn't care for anything." not wanting the conversation to go any further Drew suddenly stood up and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"He did it only for money that bastard." Drew muttered and then one thought came to mind '_May''_

* * *

"So are we close yet??" the anxious voice of May was hear, Brendan only chuckled fascinated that May was so impatient.

"Maybe" this response only made May pout.

"You said that 15 minutes ago!!"

"Did I??" Brendan said obviously enjoying that she was becoming frustrated.

"Now your just mocking me!!"

"Alright were here." he announced May stopped her complaining and smiled.

"Yay!! So are we going in or what??"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry got sidetracked." he opened his door and allowed May to enter. May entered and was looking around she'd never been to his house before so of course she was curious.

"May!?" noticing that she had been day dreaming cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"What??"

"My room is this way." he said pointing up the stairs.

"Right, alright then let's go and get started." Both went upstairs to Brendan's room, he opened the door and walked in May followed him, shutting the door in the process.

"So what do you need help on??" she heard him groan.

"On the whole Civil war crap."

"Really?" he nodded.

"Well we should start on researching, and looking at your history book." this let to another groan from Brendan.

"Stop it if you want to pass then I suggest you get your lazy butt off that bed and in that chair." she said while pointing at the chair that was in front of a computer. He groaned one last time, before getting up.

"Fine, let's get this over with." For at least 5 hours May was helping Brendan understand as much as possible. Finally their study session ended and they sighed in relief.

"Finally!!" they shouted in unison.

"That has got to be the most boring section alive!!" Brendan nodded agreeing with May, he stood up from the chair and asked,

"Want something to drink??"

"Yes,please." he nodded and went out his room to get their drinks. May stood up and curiously looked through Brendan's stuff. She noticed a video game lying on the floor, she picked it up and examined it. The game wasn't unfamiliar so she wanted to try and play it. Brendan had come in with the drinks, he placed them on top of his desk. He noticed that May was looking at something so he decided to see once her saw that it was a video he curiously asked,

"Wanna Play??" May who was to entranced in the video game yelled from the sudden voice. She turned and faced Brendan, who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Brendan that was soooo mean!" she pouted.

"Sorry, anyways you wanna play??" he saw how her eyes were filled with excitement and nodded eagerly.

He put the game on and they both started playing, having a fun time. They had been enjoying themselves so much and collapsed on the floor when done playing . Laughing, but their laughter died out and they were both now facing each other. A few moments of looking at each other in the eyes had soon turned into both leaning toward each other. Slowly, until their faces were but centimeters away....then the gap had closed and both were in a trance. Kissing one another.....

* * *

Kinda rewrote most of the ending to something different. Yes, maybe some of you seen this coming or maybe not....Anyways what happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Love?? Awful News!**_

When the lack of air made them both break apart, May was in complete shock, she had actually done it, she'd kissed Brendan. part of her felt she had betrayed Drew and another part of her said she had definently hurt Brendan's feeling for she knew she didn't feel any intimate feelings for him.

"Brendan I--" she found herself in yet a short kiss, Brendan had pulled back and said the following words that would cause May a big decision.

"May I love you, always have" May felt tears form, she didn't know how to handle the situation, she was utterly confused. She gently hugged Brendan and said,

"Brendan, I'm sorry, but I'm confused,,,I mean I like you, but I don't know if in that way ,please understand." Brendan pulled away from the hug, he manage to show a smile, but what he couldn't manage was to conceal the hurt in his eyes.

"I know, you need time to think about this, that's fine with me." May smiled, she was glad Brendan was being understanding.

"Thank you." she stood up, Brendan following her lead.

"I think I should head home before my mother starts going crazy and calling the cops saying I'm missing." he chuckled and May giggled feeling like the tension was to a minimum.

"Right, thanks for helping me, I'll escort you out." she nodded. They went downstairs and May headed out the door walking to her home. Along the way she was debating if the kiss was a bad or good thing. She sighed knowing this was going to be difficult. When she reached her house she opened the door announcing she was home.

"May" May turned only to see her father who she hadn't seen in a while.

"Dad" she hugged him feeling comfort, happy he was home again.

"Yup in the flesh" she giggled, her mother and brother Max came into view.

"May were have you been young lady"

"Oh I went to a study session." her mother nodded approving of her excuse.

"Norman dear, so when are you leaving back to work?" he sighed.

"I have to be back in a week." Caroline didn't look the least bit happy about the news, he simply gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah before I forget mom, dad my teacher says that I'm very smart, and I need to be in a more advanced class, she recommends me go to La Rousse were dad works at." May, upon hearing the name frowned.

"Oh Max that's wonderful, but how do we transfer you for here to there??"

"Easy, I just have to go take an exam over there and if they approve then I get accepted, simple as that, mom can I, please I really want to go there they say it has all this new technology, and it'll be good for me."

"Well we can't just go over there--"

"Nonsense. I can take my boy with me, that's if its okay with you dear?" Caroline seemed unsure, but reluctantly agreed.

"The only problem is, if Max does get accepted we would have to move there" May's eyes went wide upon hearing the horrid news.

"No way, why can't you guys just go and mom and I stay here??"

"Because May, I'm at work until midnight, who's going to feed your brother? We have to move if Max wants to go to that school don't worry there are wonderful schools for you too."

"No, I don't wanna move over there so Max forget what the teacher told you."

"Hey, I have a future to stop thinking only for yourself!!" Max left running up to his room, guilt started consuming May.

"I'm going to go talk to him." May left upstairs to apologize to her brother. Caroline sighed.

"Oh Norman what are we to do??"

"May's just has to accept whatever comes are way."

May knocked on Max's door.

"Who is it?" he said while sobbing. She opened the door, and walked in.

"Max."

"Go away." she sighed, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Look I'm sorry, I just got upset over the place you mentioned, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, your just going to have accept it" she hugged him.

"I know that, so if you want to go there I'm with you all the way!!" she heard Max chuckle, and she smiled. He pulled away from the hug, and wiped his tears.

"Really??" still sounding unsure. May giggled.

"Of course, I'm not going to stop my little bro into going to an advanced school." he sighed in relief. May stood up and walked out the door leaving her brother, she closed the door, and her smile vanished.

"I can't believe what I got myself into." she walked over her room. Changed into some pj's and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning May woke up, took a quick shower, dressed. brushed her teeth, slipped her shoes on, and went downstairs.

"Mom, dad I'm walking to school today bye." before anyone of them could reply May was out the door. While May was walking, she decided that the kiss with Brendan would be a start to start all over. When she reached the school she saw Brendan, trying to break up Misty from killing Ash.

"Hey, what's going on??" Misty stopped her attack on Ash and smiled at May.

"May your here rather early." Brendan faced May and smiled.

"Hello." she smiled back, she then pulled Brendan somewhere were they were alone.

"Brendan I've decided that I just might love you, and I hope we can work this out." Brendan was surprised at the sudden confession, but nodded.

"AWWW!!" both flinched and turned to see Misty.

"Misty you, ugh go away!!" May yelled. Misty giggled, she winked at both before going and leaving them in peace.

"I swear there's a thing called privacy, but Misty surely doesn't know--" before she could go on any longer Brendan kissed her to her surprise, he pulled back.

"Leave her Misty will be Misty." May smilied, and nodded. Class had started and they started walking, this was a new beginning for May, but she didn't know if it would last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- Threaten, to do nothing!**_

Drew was walking the school hallways, thinking, he'd been doing that ever since he found about his father's doings. He was angry, sad, and upset. He sighed, he didn't know what to do, if he confronted his dad he would surely say to keep quiet or May's father would be fired and he didn't want that one bit. If he didn't say anything, it would be eating him until he faced his father. He stopped and frowned either way it was a win for his father and failure for him. So lost in his train of though he didn't notice a certain someone cover his eyes.

"Oh Drewy, there you are." Drew sighed not only was there his father to handle, there was also _her_ to deal with too. He took her hands out of his face, facing her.

"Hi." Solana giggled, he sweat dropped wondering what was funny about that. Just when he thought he'd have to be alone with her, his friends came to his rescue.

"Hi Drew!" Dawn's cheerful voice said, until Solana cleared her throat making her presence known.

"Oh umm hi Solana."

"Hi!!" she said. Barry didn't say a thing, he wasn't in the mood.

"Oh hey guys glad you made it" Solana grabbed Drew's arm protectively before saying,

"Hey Dawn why don't you take your boyfriend and yourself somewhere so my Drew and I can have some alone time." Dawn was about to loose it ever since she was with Drew she was ordering her around. That was getting on her nerves and clearly furious.

"Here's an idea why don't you get the hell out of my face, and stop ordering me you ain't my mother, and Barry is not my boyfriend!!" she shouted with complete anger in her voice. Solana, however, wasn't going to put up with the insults or yelling directed towards her.

"Look here girly what I say you do, you got that! So I suggest you don't test me, so why don't you get out of my face."

"Why you--" Dawn was ready to lunge at her and beat her to a pulp, but Barry restrained her from doing so. Drew who was actually stunned by Solana's sudden personality change. That shocked face was then replace with a glare at her.

"No, you look here you have no right to treat my friends as if they were toys." this made Solana go into another personality chane, to a more depressed look.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what got over me." Dawn shouted from what Solana just said. '_hm I have to play it cool and not let his girly get to me so easily.'_ Solana thought.

"A minute Drew." Before Solana knew it Dawn yanked Drew away from her and dragged him somewhere. She growled. '_this tramp is going to pay major consequences'_

* * *

"Drew either you dump that tramp, or I'll find some other way to get rid of her." Drew sighed, he knew Dawn was on the verge to insanity.

"Look I know, but every time I try she starts tearing up."

"Aw man she's using the tear face."Barry said. He nodded. Dawn smacked Drew on the forehead.

"I don't give a damn if she's using the tear face you dump her and that's that I won't tolerate a person that's so full of herself you got it buster." Drew rubbed were Dawn had hit him.

"Yes I understand." Dawn smiled, while Barry nodded in approval.

"Found you" Solana had just found them and was once again clinging onto Drew. Dawn's smile vanished and was glaring at her. Solana smirked. Dawn yelled and stormed off, Barry following.

"Solana we need to talk" she gave him a puzzled look.

"About what Drewy?"

"Look this is obviously not working, and this proves I will never fall in love with you." Solana started her teary face routine.

"But, why I thought we were just fine."

"No were not like I said before I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Why??" he sighed in frustration.

"Because I'm still in love with my former girlfriend." Solana was becoming angry, but tried to sound sad.

"What does she have that I don't??"

"Look it's not what she has, I love her, and I will never love anyone but her." this statement made Solana loose her composure.

"She didn't even deserve you your better than her, and she's just a poor girl!!" she yelled.

"Hey don't talk like you know her what gives you the right!?!" Drew said raising his voice at her.

"Listen here Drew, your not getting rid of me for that tramp."

"What!? How dare you I'm not your puppet, so if I want to get rid of you I can!!" he shouted losing his cool.

"I didn't give your father half my dad's profits just so you could dump me!!!" she yelled, then she realized what she said and covered her mouth. Drew glared at her.

"So you were in this too, you were the one who bribed my dad, and he threaten me to leave the one I love behind!!!"

"So what, she was worthless, and so what if I gave your father money your mine Drew and that's that."

"Hell no, I'm not yours!!" Drew pushed Solana and stormed off. Solana gritted her teeth.

"This isn't going to stay like this." she stormed off as well.

When school was over Drew left the school building to confront his father. When he reached his home he opened the door and slammed the door shut.

"Drew are you okay??" his mother came out the kitchen when she heard the door.

"No!! I'm not, I hate him!" he stormed off to his room. Her mother knew who he meant, and saddened. She felt sad her son was suffering, and her husband the man she loved had turn different over the years obsessing over money.

Drew slammed his door shut and shouted. He hit the wall, and finally he was on his knees.'_why, why,WHY!!_' was the only thing Drew could think of. A few hours later and Drew had calmed down if only a bit. He went downstairs to apologize for screaming at his mother. His mother was in the kitchen washing dishes. She dried her hands whens she was done and turned only to find her son staring at her.

"Drew??"

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Her mother approached him and gave him a hug. Drew held on to her shirt and tears were coming down his face. Her mother rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"There's nothing to apologize for" she whispered at him.

"What's going on here." upon hearing _his_ voice Drew wiped his tears and glared at the man in front of him.

"You bastard!!" he yelled.

"Watch your mouth boy, what's gotten into you."

"You know exactly what's happening you accepted money from that guy, so I can be with his daughter!!" his father chuckled.

"So what if I did huh boy??" Drew only became furious.

"You bastard all you care about is yourself you don't even care for your own family!!"

"Silence!! I did it for us."

"Liar, its for yourself, you made me break May's heart because you threaten me!!"

"And I'll say it again, you won't do anything if you don't want her father, and his family living in the streets."

"I'm ashamed to have a father like you!!" Drew ran past him and up to his room. Cheryl glared at her husband.

"What??"

"Phil you've changed since when was money the only thing you cared for?"

"Cheryl darling you know that's not true" he approached her, but she stepped back.

"No you've changed your not the man I fell in love with, money has blinded you from what you really care for!!" she walked past him, and went up to see how Drew was doing. Phil stood there shocked. He frowned _'who needs them'_ he stormed off out the house.

Here was Cheryl comforting her son.

"Drew get your stuff" Drew gave her a confused look.

"Why??"

"Were moving somewhere else, I'm not about to live with a monster." Drew nodded. It took about 3 hours until finally they left to live in an apartment.

* * *

"Phil your chances are looking slim your son knows already, and so does your wife." Mr. Asano said over the phone.

"Nah, I know he'll cooperate."

"Very well, my princess isn't happy, and I don't like seeing her this way."

"Don't worry I'll find some way."

* * *

I'm updating slower aren't I? I apologive for that.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Going on a little trip!!**_

"Oh Max, your leaving for a whole week, make sure you shower,brush your teeth, call me, and--"

"Mom I get it I'll be safe don't worry I'll be with dad, and then I'm going to come back and wait to see if I get accepted." his mother pouted childishly, still not happy her little boy was leaving.

"It's weird how a week passed by fast, now your off bro. Remember to not get in trouble." May ruffled her brother's hair. Norman came down the stairs.

"Alright well we have to be off now." Caroline scooped Max into a suffocating hug.

"You be safe ok hun." Both Norman and May sweat dropped.

"Mom can't breath" Max said with the remainder of breath he had left in him. Caroline let go and gave him a sheepish smile

"Sorry, ok well be back safely."

"We will." and with that Norman and Max went out the door. Caroline sighed.

"Mom they'll be fine don't worry." May said reassuringly.

"I know, but you know a mother worries." May laughed, and went upstairs.

Once May was in her room, she laid on her bed, and phone called someone after all it was Saturday. She held the phone hearing only ringing at first, until someone answered.

"Hello"

"Hey sleepy head." May giggled when he heard him scoff.

"I was not asleep."

"Sure just keep saying that."

"So what's up?" he asked.

"My ceiling."

"You know what I mean." she giggled.

"Nothing, just my brother went to LaRousse for this whole week."

"And how are you??"

"Fine, what about you Bre"

"Hey! I said not to call me that you make it seem like I'm a girl" she laughed upon hearing his response.

"May that's not funny" she stopped her laughter.

"Okay, no need to get defensive."

"Heh, I know hey wanna go out."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date."

"Umm, sort of"

"Then I would love to."

"Great I'll pick you up at 1o'clock?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright then, love you."

"Same here, bye" May hung up. She squealed in delight before going to take a shower. She was dressed in a black dress, with a gold bow around the waist, she put her black flats on. She smiled when she was satisfied. She then forgot she wanted to were her bracelet, she looked all over not finding anything, she went through her drawers, but stopped, now looking at the photo were she and Drew were. Her heart clenched, that feeling came again the feeling that felt as if she was betraying him, she closed the drawer so she wouldn't see him. She did decide to let Brendan have a chance, and she was enjoying herself with him, but part of her still thought it was wrong. They've been dating for 2 weeks now. She sighed, but smiled she wouldn't let anything get her down anymore. She headed downstairs.

"Mom??" Caroline was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"May?? Your dressed fancy."

"I'm going on a date with Brendan." her mother hugged her.

"Oh that's so great."

"Mom, your going to suffocate me." her mother let go.

"Well hope everything goes well." May nodded in agreement.

* * *

Norman had just gotten off the airport, with his son tagging along.

"Alright Max let's head to my working place first." Max nodded in agreement. They went outside the building and walked to his father's work.

Drew walked around the most hated place right now. His fathers work, he had no choice, but to cooperate with this man. He was walking around inside the building, at the first floor now.

"Something the matter??" he raised his head to find the receptionist staring at him oddly.

"No nothing." he finally settled down and sat on a chair.

"Whoa this is huge!!" he turned his attention to the voice he heard, and his eye went wide.

"Come on Max." The man said to his son. _'I don't believe it that's May's brother'_ Drew was in shock. Max was looking around he was in awe at the place. Max soon spotted Drew. Drew who was still in shock noticed the boy staring at him. Max ran over to him much to Drew's surprise.

"Hmmm" Max was staring at him, as if examining him. Drew felt uncomfortable with this so he decided to speak.

"Something wrong??" Max stopped his examining.

"Huh, oh no just you seem familiar."

"Oh."

"Max." Max turned his attention to his father who was approaching them.

"Why hello Drew."

"Hi" A light bulb went off in Max's head.

"Now I remember!!" Drew gave him a confused look, while Norman sighed.

"Max enough let's go." Norman got Max by his hand and dragged him.

"No wait I do know him, ahh stop dad!!" no matter how many times he protested, his father didn't listen. Drew seat dropped, but was curious to see if Max really did figure out who he was.

Once they were out of view, Norman stopped pulling Max.

"Why'd you do that!?!" Norman sighed.

"Because Max, I know what you were about to say."

"What that he was the one who broke May's heart, Drew aka Girlfriend dumper!" Norman smacked his son's head.

"Now, he might have had an explanation."

"Yeah that he fell in love with someone else and decided ' hey I'm going to date you and dump May' oh yeah very good explanation."

"Enough come on let's head to my office."

"Alright an office!!" Max followed his father. A few minutes in the office Max got bored his father was busy on the phone so he decided to walk around the place for awhile. He was so busy looking at things that he bumped into someone resulting in him falling to the ground.

"Sorry" he said, he looked up to see Drew extend a hand, Max gladly took it.

"No prob." Max stared at Drew for a while.

"What??"

"Oh nothing." Max smiled innocently.

"So, umm you know who I am??" Max nodded. Drew sighed.

"Yup I know who you are, but the real question is do you know me."

"Yes."

"Really??"

"Your Max right??" Max nodded.

"You are Drew correct." Drew nodded. Max smiled.

"Knew it!! so anyways why are you here.?"

"It's my fathers company."

"SWEET!!" Drew flinched and the sudden loud voice.

"Man I wish May was here I'm sure she would be amazed to see a place like this, oh now I'm so determined to do my best." Max kept rambling on to himself.

"Max??" Max stopped his talking and sweatdropped.

"Sorry got carried away, anyways before I make a fool out of--" before he had time to finish his sentence his dad's cellphone had rang.

"Hehe, Forgot I had dad's phone excuse me." he got the phone from his pocket and picked it up.

"Hello??" then Max had to take his ear off the phone because his mother was squealing in delight heck even Drew heard.

"Mom, keep it down, sorry" Drew just kept looking at him.

"No, not you I'm with someone"

"Yes uh-huh ok, yes alright...I get it!!"

"Oh come on mom it must not be that lonely." Max sighed here his mother was rambling about stuff.

"I'll call you back mom, bye." Max shut the phone, and smiled at Drew.

"Moms hehe, what can we do." Drew smiled a bit.

"Well I'm going to my dad now see ya." Max scurried off. Drew stood there before also walking off home.

Or so he thought. Here he was with the least person he wanted to see...Solana!!

"Drew--"

"No."

"But--"

"No"

"Let me--"

"No" Solana who was constantly being interrupted became angry.

"Stop that!!"

"No" Solana growled, but she did something that was sure to make Drew loose it.

* * *

Max was once again walking around until he heard a shout so he decide to check it out. When he arrived he saw Drew kissing another girl.

Solana pulled back.

* * *

"I'm sorry Drew please can't we forget this." Drew glared at her.

"No"

"Hiya" Solana flinched a bit, and Drew jaw dropped _'crap did he see anything??'_ Solana started her "nice person act"

"Hey there little guy, what lost??"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not lost I'm here with my father." Solana pinched his cheek.

"Aww, your so cute."

"Stop that." Solana giggled.

"What's your name??"

"I could ask you the same." Solana wasn't happy with Max's attitude, but kept her cool.

"I'm Solana."

"Max"

"Isn't he just adorable Drewy!!" Max sent him a puzzled look. Drew only sighed.

"I know who he is, and stop calling me that." Solana gasped.

"You know him."

"Solana I don't intend to be rude, but has anyone ever told you how bad of an actor you are." Solana threw him a glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"With the fake act, seriously it sucks."

"Listen here boy I have no idea what your talking about, and I suggest you shut your mouth."

Max wasn't the least bit scared, he yawned and then spoke in a monotone voice.

"Was that a threat?? Honestly I'm more afraid of my sister then you, but I suppose I should at scared right??" he smirked. Solana huffed and stormed off leaving both of them. Drew was shocked, but none the less thanked him.

"Sheesh that's one feisty girlfriend you have." Drew groaned upon hearing the word girlfriend.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Oh then that's one feisty friend you have."

"She's not even close to being considered a friend." Max made an '_oh'_ remark.

"But then why'd you kiss." Drew stopped his walking, and face Max.

"I didn't she did! She's obsessed!!" Max chuckled.

"Okay, anyway I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What's that??" Drew asked nervously when it came to Max he would ask serious questions, almost like he was interrogating a thief.

"Why did you--" before Max said more Norman who popped out put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't pay attention he's just a little dizzy" Max was trying to break free, but to no avail. Norman proceeded and dragged Max away. Drew was left to think what the question might have been.

"Dad I was going to ask--"

"I know, but it's none of your business."

"Of course it is."

"Just stay out of it, now come one we have to head to that exam of yours." Max's mood brightened.

"Alright." They both headed toward the exit.

Meanwhile back in Petalburg. May was at the park with Brendan. Brendan was pushing her on the swing. Finally they settled down. Brendan lifted May's chin to kiss her. May suddenly felt that feeling again as if she was betraying him. She pulled back. Brendan gave her a confused look.

"Sorry." she said. While he sighed.

"This is about Drew again."

"Brendan lets not start." Brendan stood up May following suit.

"Look May you need to clear things out, so I'll let you clear those things." Brendan smiled at her before heading toward his house. May stood there she felt bad, tears flowed down her face, she was sad for making Brendan suffer, and mad because Drew still held apart of her heart. She started walking away to her home as well.

* * *

Probably longest chapter, but anyways hoped you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- My Decision Made, The Truth comes Out!!**_

Sunday morning, May woke up, got out of bed, it was early say 8:00 a.m. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. At first it was ringing, but then someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Misty??"

"May??"

"Yeah, sorry if you were asleep, but I sort of need to talk to you."

"Well that's fine, I mean we could meet up at Starbucks."

"Yeah I'll tell my mom." with that May hung up. She went to change, she wore a shirt white dress with black leggings under, topped with her red flats. She brushed her hair, and finally brushed her teeth. She closed the door of her room and went to her parents room. She quietly opened the door, and saw her mother sleeping she walked over to her. May shook her lightly.

"Mom" her mother shifted the other direction.

"Mom wake up." Her mother gave a yawn, and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes before finally facing May.

"May your up early what's wrong?"

"Mom I was wondering if I could go and meet up with Misty at Starbucks."

"I guess it's okay, but don't take long or you'll worry me." May nodded and went out the door. She went downstairs, and left.

* * *

May was currently at Starbucks drinking hot chocolate, while waiting for Misty, she soon found her making her way were she was. Misty entered the place and spotted her, she walked and sat across from her.

"May, you called so early it has to be urgent." Misty was wearing sweats, and a plain grey t-shirt her hair tied in a ponytail, and her sneakers.

"Well Misty I want you to help me, yesterday I went on a date with Brendan it was going well until he umm tried to kiss me."

"What's wrong with that you two have been going out for 2 weeks right??"

"Yeah, but when he was about to kiss me I had the feeling I was betraying Drew." she heard Misty sigh.

"May don't tell me you still think of him."

"Well, sometimes, but I don't know, but Brendan said I should clear my thoughts. I don't know what to do though." Misty thought about what May said. She eventually sighed.

"May, I have to say I think your still in love with Drew and until you don't officially get over him, I think you'll have the same problem." May felt tears form in her eyes.

"Misty, I don't want to hurt Brendan, but your right I am still in love with Drew, but I'm to heart broken."

"May let me ask you if Drew were to suddenly reappear, would you forgive him if he said he still loved you.?" the question caught May off guard.

"I don't know I would want to, but--" May couldn't really finish what she was going to say she didn't really know what she'd do if she saw Drew. The thought never crossed her mind.

"Well, I think for you and Brendan its best to just be friends, until you sort this out." May sighed.

"Your right Misty I should, I mean if I keep this up I'll wind up hurting both Brendan and I." Misty nodded agreeing with May. May smiled a little.

"Thanks Mist, I think I should go head over to Brendan's place and tell him."

"You go do that, and have faith I'm sure he'll understand." May nodded, and left leaving Misty behind.

* * *

May was in front of Brendan's house she felt nervous, but she knew she had to do this. She knocked, and waited for anyone to answer. She heard footsteps come near the door, she only became more nervous then she was. The person who opened the door happened to be Brendan.

"May??" May nervously laughed.

"Umm, can we talk?" he stepped out of the way to allow her access. She entered, and went inside the living room, Brendan following her. She made herself comfortable, and sat on the couch Brendan sitting next to her.

"So??" May inhaled.

"Well, I've thought this over, and well Brendan I think we should stay friends." Brendan smiled at her.

"So you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I decided to wait until I completely forget about Drew, and then--"

"May you know you still love Drew." May nodded, so he continued.

"I think you should go look for him and confront him about him leaving."

"No he left for another."

"Well, then I suggest you just continue to be an independent lady" May laughed a bit.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you still love him, and well I'll move on eventually." May hugged him feeling relieved that Brendan could be so understanding. She stood up and left. She felt happy, like she didn't need to worry about hurting anyone, but she knew this wouldn't last forever after all there was still Max in LaRousse.

* * *

Max had woken up, he went to the examines yesterday, and he felt like he did a good job. He yawned, he saw that his dad wasn't home so he decided to change, and look around the city.

Max was walking around he had no idea were anything was his father had left him money to buy something to eat, but he couldn't find anything, he sighed this was a large place, and he didn't know were anything was. He kept looking around and spotted something or someone. He smiled and ran over to the figure.

"DREW!!" Drew who was busy buying things was caught off guard by the sudden yell, he flinched, and turned only to see Max.

"Oh hey there."

"I'm so glad I found someone I know."

"Why??"

"I have no idea were anything is, you must know this place better can you help me??"

"I would want to, but--" just then a women was behind Drew.

"Drew who is your friend??" Drew smiled upon hearing his mother's voice.

"This is Max, I meet him a few times."

"Hiya!"

"Oh aren't you just adorable, but why are you here all alone??"

"I'm here with my dad, but right now he's at work and I'm starving but can't exactly find anything."

"A boy like you shouldn't eat such junk, why don't you come with me and I'll cook something we were going to do that anyway."

"No,no I don't want to cause you trouble."

"Nonsese I'm sure Drew won't mind."

"No course not you can come along." Max nodded and followed them, they arrived at the apartment they were currently staying at. Drew opened the door and allowed the rest in first, he then proceeded and closed the door. Max stood there while Drew's mother went inside the kitchen. Drew noticed he was a bit uncomfortable.

"It's okay no need to be catious."

"Well yeah, but I'm just nervous." Drew chuckled and led Max to sit on the table. Him seated across from him.

"So, umm if your dad owns a big company why are you living here??" Drew frowned upon the question.

"Because I don't want anything to do with a man like him." Max noticed the harsh tone Drew had called his father he didn't want to make him upset, but he was curious.

"Oh, so your not liviing with him I presume."

"No, my mom and I moved out, there's no way I would have handled him much longer."

"That's rough I guess."

"Hey, what was the question you wanted to ask, until your father interupted you?" Max fidgeted a little.

"Well, I don't think I should be interfering anyways so just forget it."

"Is this about May??" Max fidgeted more, but nodded. Drew sighed he knew he would have to tell him sooner or later. Actually he kind of wanted to tell him.

"I was going to ask why you left her for another." Max mumbled. Drew was barely able to tell what the boy was saying.

"I lied." Max eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?!" Drew's mother had come out the kitchen with the food.

"What was the yell for dear??"

"Oh umm sorry it was nothing."

"Hmm, I'd say its something."

"Well--" Max just pointed at Drew. She understood, and did an_'oh'_ remark.

"Drew I think I'll leave you two to talk it out." his mother left leaving Max and Drew alone. Max though was pretty upset.

"I'm guessing you want the truth right??" Drew looked up at Max, he only nodded, so Drew sighed.

"Well I was forced to break up with May because of my father, he threatened me that if I didn't he would fire your dad, and I sure didn't want that so I made _that_ excuse instead."

"Why couldn't you just tell her the truth??"

"Because I was a coward, I knew what May would have said if I told her the truth."

"What would she have done."

"She would have confronted my dad, and then the situation would have been more difficult."

"You could've told her not to."

"She wouldn't have listen to me if I asked her."

"Well you could have told her a different lie"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Yeah so you just decided to say 'hey May I'm going out with another' I think that's worse then what could have happened."

"I feel bad okay, but there's nothing I can do."

"Yes you can confront your father."

"But, you don't know him not only did he threaten me, he did it only for money, so I would date that Solana pshyco girl!!"

"What does Solana have to do with anything."

"She's the reason why me and May are no more, she gave my dad or is, I don't know, but she's giving him money."

"You should still confront him anyways."

"I doubt he'll listen."

"Well then you make him."

"It's not simple to get through to an obssessed money man." Max who was now finished with his food stood up.

"Drew you should really confront, your father, and also May, thanks for the food." Max walked out the apartment. Drew sighed his mother came to view.

"Did you tell him."

"Yeah, but I don't know what I should do." They stayed in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- Home sweet home or not!**_

Caroline was waiting anxiously at the door, a week had gone by and now her baby boy was coming home. May was next to her mother trying to calm her if only a bit. When a car pulled up, Caroline smiled, opened the door, ran to the car, and when Max stepped out his mother scooped him up into a hug. May ran out hugging her dad, when her mother released Max, May hugged him, she was glad her brother was back home.

"Max I'm so glad your home!" Max laughed, he really missed his mom, and sister. All of them headed inside, and went inside the living room, the rest of the night the family spend there time together, reunited.

* * *

The next day, they resumed there lives again. May went to school, and Max as well. Although he did say that his results would come in about a week or so. May still pondered if moving over there was a great idea, she didn't want to move there because a certain green haired boy lived there, but she didn't want to be a mean sister and stop her brother from being in a more advanced school. She really had no choice, but to move over there, but at least she still had a week or so before, they did anything drastic.

May arrived at school seeing Misty blushing, and that was awfully weird she never blushed, she looked like a tomato, so she walked toward her. She noticed Ash was blushing a bit as well, she put two and two together, and had a feelings she knew what was going on.

"Hey, tomato face." Misty glared at May, but May only smirked at Misty, obviously telling her, she was right, all along.

"So are you going to keep quiet or are you going to tell me why your both _blushing_?" she emphasized the word blushing.

"We are **NOT** blushing!" Ash, and Misty yelled at May at the same time, they only became more red then before. May giggled at how nerve racking they looked.

"Ash...kind, sort of, asked me to be his girlfriend." Misty mumbled, May's jaw dropped, she thought it was the other way around, but I guess she was wrong.

"Wow I never thought you, Ash would have the courage to do such a thing."

"What are you trying to say May? That I didn't have the strength to tell Misty!"

"Calm down I'm only messing with you. I'm happy for the two of you." Misty smiled upon hearing this, Ash as well. Brendan walked up to them.

"What are you smiling about?" May whispered about it in his ear, his reaction was the same as May's, but then he laughed.

"What's so funny Brendan!" asked a slightly offended Ash.

"It took you 3 years to finally ask Misty, that I find hilarious!"

"That is not in any way funny!" May laughed, Ash he was being so childish.

"Misty!" Ash turned to see Misty giggle a bit.

"Ash come on there only messing with you." Ash huffed. The bell rang, and they all headed to class.

* * *

After the talk Drew had with Max, he was so confused, and upset too. He was thinking over and over how he should confront his father, it's been a week since Max had left. He sighed, he really hoped Max hadn't told May anything otherwise she was sure to be angry with not only him, but his father as well. He really did want to confront his father, but he didn't know how to get through to him. His mother had only said to do what he thought was best, that sure wasn't making things any easier. He wasn't really paying much attention, in class right now he was only focused on that subject, and also he needed to find a way to make Solana realize what she's doing is wrong.

* * *

May and the gang, were at lunch, they were talking about how some of there teachers gave a lot of homework.

"Oh yeah May, your brother did he come back?" Brendan asked. May nodded

"Yup he's back, home although there is a chance I might move" everyone gasped.

"May you don't mean that do you!" Misty asked, she and May were best friends since elementary school. May nodded.

"Yeah I might be moving to LaRousse"

"Isn't that were all those advance technical things are?" asked Ash.

"Yup."

"That's cool, but we would miss you." Misty and Ash agreed to Brendan's statement.

"Come on we don't know for sure if we'll be moving."

"Why are you moving?"

"Oh, my brother teacher says he should be in a more advanced school, and well LaRousse just happens to be it."

"Knowing Max, I'm positive you'll, move he's a genies." Misty said sadly.

"You may be right Misty, but come on lets' not talk about it for now." they all nodded.

* * *

Drew was sitting with his usual companions...or at least Dawn.

"Something on your mind?"

"Wha...oh no its nothing important."

"I'm kinda bored, I mean usually Barry he's to brighten the mood, but he's sick." Drew simply nodded showing he was paying attention.

"Come on Drew tell me what's wrong." Drew sighed hearing Dawn ask again.

"Well its like this, the reason I broke up with May is because my father threaten me that he would fire May's father, the worst part is he only did it to get money from, that man Mr. Asano, but in order to get the money I had to be with his daughter." Dawn gasped astonished by what Drew had said.

"Remember I told you that May had a brother?" Drew continued on, Dawn nodding in understanding.

"Well, he told me I should confront my father, and tell the truth to May, but I just don't know what I should do."

"Drew I think you should really just confront your father, and May as well. I'm sure she suffered because you must have told her a lie, right?" Drew nodded, his decision had been made up

* * *

Phil was at his home, his now empty home, because his family left him. He was drunk but he was also upset, and mad. He had a photo in his hand. He stood up, and walked out his house and into his office, at work.

* * *

May had arrived at home, she opened the door, and heard a squeal. She rushed into the dining room and found her mother scooping Max into a hug...again.

"What's with the squeal mom?" Caroline ran to her and hugged her.

"May I have fantastic news, the principle from the school at LaRousse said he didn't have to think about it twice he wants Max to be transfered as soon as possible! I phoned your father a he said, it was great, do you know what this means were moving with your father, and to LaRousse." May's jaw dropped, this was way to soon, they were actually moving!

"Isn't it great sis." May faked a smile.

"Great.. it's Fantastic!" Max nodded.

"When are we moving?"

"Oh that well we'll be moving, in 4 days." May continued her smile.

"Great now if you'll excuse me I have to call someone." May left to her room. Max noticed his sister didn't look happy, knowing Drew was there, truth was, that's why he was determined to do his best in the exams so that they can both clear things out. He wanted May to be happy, so he did what he thought was right.

May was in her room, she phone called Misty.

"WHAT no, no, no, May how can you be moving in 4 days!"

"Misty I told you the principle had no second thoughts, he wanted Max transfered."

"But, but"

"Misty it's hard on me to, because.....Drew lives there." she heard Misty gasped.

"May--"

"Misty I have to go ok bye"

"But--" May hanged up on Misty, she was still in shock, she would be moving in 4 days!

She felt tears form in her eyes, she was so unprepared for this, she wasn't ready to face Drew with his new found love, slowly tears left her eyes. She wiped them away. She was filled with many emotions, she dressed in her pj's and went to sleep. To at least try and forget, or accept what was going to happen.

* * *

I apologize for the late updates, I've been getting a bit lazy, but I'll try my best!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- 3 days till I move!**_

May woke up feeling a bit tired, I mean she wasn't in the mood to do anything she was really upset over what happened, only 3 more days and she would move to the last place she had expected. She sighed while walking to school, she knew she had to clear things out with Misty last night. She walked inside the school building, and saw Misty there, she looked depressed, and May felt guilty.

"Misty." May called out, Misty lifted her head, and smiled a little.

"Oh, hey May."

"Misty I'm sorry for hanging up on you, its just I never thought it would happen so soon."

"No, its fine really you were having it rough."

"I'm still sorry, but you know we'll always stay in touch!" Misty smiled, wider this time.

"Yeah your right, so in 3 days you'll be going." May nodded.

"That suck!s" Misty said May chuckled a bit, the boys were heading there way.

"What with the long faces?" Brendan asked. May turned to them and answered.

"I'll be moving to LaRousse in 3 days, so this is actually the last day of school for me, my mom said I'm going to help pack up."

"Man that is so not good!" Ash said.

"Don't worry we'll stay in touch, but for now lets head to class." They all nodded and went to class.

* * *

"Drew wake up you have to go to school." Drew groaned, but he did sat up on his bed, and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"I'm going" Drew announced, and went to dress in the bathroom.

He came out, walked out the door, closed it, and began walking away.

When he arrived, he saw his two best friends, but he didn't expect to see his worst nightmare.

Dawn was struggling to get out of Barry's grasp. She wanted to pound Solana so bad. Solana smirked she turned her head and noticed Drew she smiled and ran toward him.

"Drewy! your here." she wrapped her arms around him, Drew pulled away.

"Solana what are you still doing here I thought I made it clear that I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Drewy you didn't mean that, and after all you can't make me forget you." Drew groaned.

"Whatever, stay out of my way, I don't want you coming near me." he started walking away but Solana pulled him and whispered in his ear.

"This isn't over Drew your still mine like it or not." she walked away somewhere. Drew just sighed and walked toward Dawn and Barry.

"Drew I thought I told you to get rid of her!" Dawn said trying to keep her temper low.

"I did, but that girl is persistent and I don't know how long before I snap and try to strangle her myself."

"That girl is obsessed with you man she's a complete physco." Barry added.

"Geez I hadn't noticed." Drew said sarcastically. They all went to there classes.

The day went by pretty fast.

* * *

May was inside her room packing things, she really hoped she would be able to hang out with her friends if only for one last day. She was so not looking forward to anything.

* * *

Drew was with his mother in front of the house of his father. He knocked he was going to confront him. The door opened and out came his father.

"Well what do we have here, did both of you decided a change of heart?"

"No, I'm just here to talk with you about a few things." Drew answered not happy about seeing his father.

"Well then come in." Both of them went to go in. The took a seat.

"So what is it boy?"

"I want to ask you, why is money so god damn important to you?"

"Because it is, what does that gotta do with anything." his father questioned.

"So you really care more about money then my happiness."

"Come now your making me sound as if your not important of course I care about your happiness."

"Liar, then why the hell did you threaten me!" Drew was starting to loose his cool.

"Come now boy wouldn't you be better off rich ,then in love?"

"What!"

"Phil are you trying to say that I never mattered in your life!" Drew's mother was hurt, for what Phil had said.

"No, no you know I love you."

"No, you used to, now your just a man obsessed with money and his own happiness."

"Not true!"

"Shut up dad, if you truly cared for us you would have never done the things your doing, face it you've changed!"

"Now--"

"No, you have completely changed into a father I no longer look up to, my father would never get bribed into money and sacrifice his own son's happiness, and he surely wouldn't threaten the one he loves, you act on your own now, you don't seek help, and your so obsessed with money you don't realize what you really care for, money has blinded you!" Drew shouted.

His father didn't speak, he really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Until you find your true self again you can forget about having a family." Drew stood up, and walked away, his mother proceeded. She turned and said something.

"Well he hates you now, isn't that what you told me you never wanted to happen, I guess he's right you have changed, but even I was blind to notice that." she walked out the door following her son. Phil just sat there he was in shock, he then frowned. '_they'll come crawling back'_ he said to himself.

* * *

May had finished packing her stuff or at least half of it, she was taking a shower. Max entered her room, he heard the water running and guessed she was showering.

"Looks like she's almost done." He was going to leave, but something caught his eye, it was on May's floor, he picked it up, and it contained a photo of her and Drew, he guessed she was about to throw it, so he took it, and left the room. May came out the shower dressed in her pj's and she grabbed a comb and combed her hair, when she was done. She was laying on her bed thinking, then she remembered she was going to throw that photo of her and Drew, but she couldn't quite find it so she dismissed it. Just 3 days left, 3 days until she finally moves, one thing on her mind was she wanted to avoid Drew, if possible.

* * *

Drew walked inside the apartment, his mother came in and closed the door.

"Why do we have to suffer for what he does."

"Drew, I don't know"

"This is insane it's just--" He sighed he was out of words.

"Drew, let me ask you do you regret listening to your father?"

"Of course I do! I should have never listen to him, and I hate myself for doing just that, not only have I felt guilty, but May, I made her suffer so much. She probably hates me."

"No, Drew I'm sure if you cleared things out she would forgive you."

"Maybe, but maybe I screwed up big time." Drew left to his room. His mother stood there, looking sad, she didn't want her son to be suffering, oh right now she just wanted to go back, when they were all so happy.

* * *

Hopefully, I will update this faster. Again just a little note this story has been rewritten, although I don't know if it has improved or stayed the same, I try to correct things, but oh well.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- One day down, and Two to go!**_

May was helping her mother pack the remainder of her stuff, she had to admit she really did have a lot of stuff, maybe more then herself. Max had said he was done, so that only left her mother, and she would be done. Her mother had agreed that she would let May go to school for the last day, before they left, May was really sad, but she had to accept it.

* * *

Drew was in school, he was mad, because take a guess, yes Solana was clinging onto him. Dawn was glaring, and Barry was upset.

"Solana a moment" Drew dragged Solana somewhere else, when they were alone he glared at her and she smirked.

"Why are you not gone?"

"I told you your not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Tell me Solana you don't feel bad for doing what you did."

"Nope, no I don't, your mine Drew."

"I am not yours get that through your head!"

"But Drewy you can't resist forever."

"Shut up, I can resist you as long as I want, Solana you are driving me insane! I don't and never will harbor any kind of feeling, but hatred toward you."

"Drewy why do you hate me, is it because I separated you from that tramp?"

"Don't talk about May, and stop with the nickname!" Solana approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, Drew tired to push her off, but she wouldn't let him.

"Aww, does my Drewy have a headache that he's not thinking straight?"

" No this Drew is trying hard not to strangle you!" he tried pulling away, but couldn't.

"Solana get off, I don't love you why can't you accept that!" he said loosing his cool and struggling to get away from her. Solana pulled away and slapped Drew across the face!

"Listen Drew your not going to get rid of me, you get that through your head, your mine and only mine, I'm not going to share you with a tramp." Drew was ready to do what he said he wouldn't do and that's hit a girl.

"Solana, please just forget me, and look for someone else."

"NO!" Solana yelled.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Drew shouted loosing all patience.

"Because your hot, and I want you."

"Looks aren't everything!"

"Aww, but you are." Drew was really attempting to hit her, she was getting on his nerves!

"Whatever leave me alone!" Drew stormed off leaving a pist off Solana.

"Damn how the hell am I going to convince him, think Solana think" Solana said before also heading somewhere.

* * *

Phil was in his office said he had only 2 days, or else he wouldn't get the money, he was beginning to worry, but also felt glad? He shook his head, he would have to use force if necessary. He was thinking of a way, but failed. He wasn't thinking straight, the only thing on his mind was what his son, and wife had told him. He had to admit he was surprised by what Drew said, but he wouldn't let that get in his way of getting what he wanted, and then what his wife said was also not letting him think, she was right he did try to avoid, and not let his son hate him. He groaned all this was way to much to think about, he sighed, he had to make a choice either loose his family for good, or give up the money and apologize. He had to decide which was more important to him, the money or his family.

* * *

May was walking around town with her brother Max. They didn't talk much.

"So May you don't look excited?" Max said, May chuckled a bit.

"I am, its just we've lived here for so long it's going to be hard to go." Max nodded agreeing.

"But you'll love LaRousee its so cool." Max knew the real reason why May was so reluctant in not going, but he did it so that she could know the truth, and Drew would tell her that, he knew how much they loved each other. He wanted his sister to be happy, that's why he was so determined to move, he knew that if he did they could make up, that is if May is that forgiving.

"I guess so, but still tomorrow is the last day for us, and I want to spend it at school with my friends"

"Yeah"

"Well Max lets head home." Max happily agreed, following his sister.

* * *

_***PART 2* Last day.**_

May woke up, and quickly dressed, heading to school.

When she had arrived, she quickly made her way to Misty, calling out to her.

"Misty!" Misty who was talking with the gang, turned and yelped.

"May, what are you doing here!" she said clearly stunned.

"Silly the last day I'm going to be spending it with you duh!" Misty squealed in delight.

"That awesome May" Ash said. Brendan smiled in approval.

The day went by fast they were all laughing and having a good time, after school they went to hang out for 5 hours till they all hugged May and wished her luck, Misty who knew a certain someone lived there whispered in her ear to stay strong. May smiled and said they would all stay in contact. She waved goodbye and headed home.

Once she arrived she dressed in her pj's and tried to get some sleep for tomorrow would be the big day, as she said it, she sighed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Okay, so this is like 2 days in one if you get my meaning. So tomorrow is the day they will actually move, this is more like what happens in between.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Moving somewhere New!**_

May was being shaken awake, her brother had pestered her to get up, because hew mom said they would be leaving. May was dressed in a baby blue dress, with white flats, and her hair was combed down, no hairstyle. She was currently waiting outside, there were people, helping move their stuff in a moving truck. May's father had said he would personally pick them up. It would take at least half the day, or even the whole day before they reached there new home. Max was happily enjoying their stuff being out, inside a truck. Her mother was talking to the main person. She sighed, they all seemed happy, she was happy that she would be able to see her dad more often and that Max will be going to an advanced school. It was a Thursday, so her friends couldn't really say a proper goodbye and Misty had called her yesterday, every 5 minutes to remind her to call when she reached her new home, May thought it was funny how Misty was acting like a worried mother. It was currently 8'o'clock, her father would arrive within minutes, she was nervous, part of her didn't want her dad to come the other part was jumping with joy. She closed her eyes and inhaled, she exhaled, then she heard a honk, she nearly jumped from the sound, she opened her eyes and saw her father, Max had ran toward him, and Caroline as well, he got out the car, and checked if anything was missing once he said nothing was missing, he started approaching May. May smiled trying to hide her worry or anything else that could worry her father.

"May?" May hugged her father once she let go she smiled.

"Well, ready to go or not?" Norman nodded and they both headed to the car, May opened the door and allowed Max to go in first, she went inside and closed the door. She saw her parents approaching, her father opened the door to allow her mom to go '_such a gentlemen'_ May thought while silently giggling. Norman closed the door, and headed to the other side of the car, he opened his own door, went in and shut it. He turned to face Max, and May.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Max nodded eagerly, while May simply nodded. He faced the front and turned the engine, May took a deep breath in, before letting it out. She sighed and looked out the car window, she was surely going to miss home, and her buddies. The car stared to move, and she knew there was no turning back now.

It was nearly 7 o'clock at night Max had fallen asleep, but May just couldn't she kept looking out the window as things passed her, but now there was things that were different and she knew they were getting closer, her mother had also fallen asleep, her dad was well driving, and listening to the radio, making sure it wasn't loud to disturb their sleep. May decided to start some sort of conversation with her dad.

"Hey dad, are we almost there?" she saw her father flinch, he answered her, but still looking forward.

"May you startled me I thought you'd be asleep."

"I can't really so are we their yet or not?"

"Well almost not really it'll take at least 5 more hours before were officially there." May sighed.

"Well at least were half way there, so how is it over there?" May asked she might as well know a few things about her new surroundings that would come.

"Well its pretty big, lots of new technology, its pretty decent"

"I see and do you enjoy living there."

"Sometimes other times it's just to much techno."

"Yeah, well I just hope I don't run into him." May murmured.

"What?"

"Oh I said I hope I like it there."

"I'm sure you will hun, now you should probably get some sleep, it'll take a while before arriving." May groaned, but nodded. May slowly closed her eyes, and she found herself sound asleep within minutes.

* * *

May felt someone shaking her, though not hard, and she heard that someone call her name. She groaned, but slowly opened one eye, then proceeded and opened the other, she rubbed her eyes and saw Max's smiling face.

"Hey sleepy head were here!" he announced, May yawned and looked out the window her sleep completely faded at the sight. She opened the car door and stepped out, Max following suit.

"Nice huh?" Max said May could only nod, this was a place that was way different, it had so many things Petalburg did not.

"May, Max come over here." Max grabbed May's wrist and lead her to their new home. It was pretty big, at least bigger then there old one May stared in awe at her new home. Max ran inside leaving May outside.

* * *

Drew, who was walking to school noticed a moving truck, _'someone must have moved in'_ he said to himself. It was 7 o'clock n the morning. He was walking toward the moving truck, I mean it was the way he always took to get to school.

* * *

"May get in!" May snapped out of her daze, and noticed she'd been standing outside.

"Coming!"

* * *

_"Coming"_ Drew who heard this stopped his walking, and his eyes went wide, he reccognized that voice. _'May?' _he thought looking around, but found no one so he thought he was probably hearing things, he dismissed the voice he heard, and walked his way to school.

* * *

May walked in, and Max showed her to her room, she smiled it was pretty, she noticed boxes piled so she assumed it was her stuff, she thought she might as well unpack, so she started her unpacking. Today was just the beginning of what would occur further on.

* * *

Well, perhaprs further chapters, I'll change the lines too something else, to show the different scenes.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15- Taking a Tour of My New Surroundings, but Why do I pass by You?**_

May woke up, it was a Saturday, she got up, and showered, she put a pink dress, with white flats on, her hair was tied into a pony tail. She went downstairs, seeing her brother watching T.V, and her mother was in the kitchen. She smiled, and went inside the kitchen. Her mother handed her her food. May took it and went to sit next to Max. Max was watching some sort of cartoon. She sighed, and began to eat her food.

"Hey Max your sort of familiar with the place, right?" asked May, hope evident in her voice.

"Sort of, Yes" Max replied while not looking away from the screen.

"Mind taking a tour?" Max flipped it to another channel.

"No way its way to difficult to get around I might know some places, but not all." May frowned, hearing her brother's response.

"Well some help you are" she mumbled, before taking her finished dish into the kitchen.

"Mom, can I take a walk, so I can get to know my surroundings better?"

"I see nothing wrong with that, alright, but don't stay out to long!" May nodded, and went out the door.

She was in awe, this was really different then Petalburg. She tried not to go to far, she didn't want to get herself lost in a place like this.

* * *

Drew had woken up, and told his mother he'd be going out for a walk so he stepped out, and was wandering around, he sighed, there was so much drama going on, and he was thinking of a way to get through Solana. His father, well he just wished he came to his senses. His hands were in his pocket. He was curious as to who moved in that house, but he decided not to check it out, he was just wandering around. He closed his eyes, still walking.

May was wandering around everything seemed to get her even more curious, she was looking around smiling, this place was huge, and they had nice clothings, she did manage to find the mall. Now she was wandering around what looked like a park, there was kids playing with there parents, she was really distracted, she didn't even know she was standing around. Snapping out of her daze she started walking away to somewhere else, although she still kept her head turned toward the ocean, it was a beautiful sight, she saw all the boats, and the birds flying, it was all so mystical.

Drew had made a stop, and was resting against a tree, he was close to the ocean he could smell the breeze. He noticed not a lot of people were out. He then opened both eyes and continued his walk.

May snapped out of her daze, and looked at the time, 3 o'clock, she then remembered she had to call Misty! She panicked and ran toward her house, she dodged the people who were in her way, she bumped into someone occasionally, but would yell out an apology soon as she had. Yet again she had bumped into someone.

Drew, who was walking, gazing the ground, was soon bumped by someone, and fell onto the ground too. He groaned from the sudden impact.

May quickly got up, and kept running, she turned and said sorry.

"Sorry about that!"

Drew who was still on the ground heard the person apologize, her voice sounded like May so he turned back, and saw she was way to far for him to see a glimpse of her, he stood up and dusted himself, he gave one last glance to were the person he bumped into, went, and shrugged.

* * *

May was in front of her home, she was gaining her air, she straighten herself, and opened the door. She went in, announced she was home, and went up to her room. She dialed Misty's phone number and waited to see if anyone answered.

"Hello"

"Oh hey Violet is Misty home?" May was close friends with the Waterflowers.

"May glad to hear from you, hold up a sec I'll get her" May waited for like 5 seconds, until someone answered.

"May!" May flinched at her friends sudden outburst.

"Hey Misty"

"May I told you to call when you made it to your new home, and what did you do, nothing, no phone call!"

"Calm down Misty I sorta forgot, but hey I called now didn't I?"

"Well yeah, but tell me how is it over there!"

"Its way different, its ok, but I still miss home."

"Well you could visit can't you?"

"Of course, so how are you guys?"

"Lonely, were missing you already!" May giggled a bit.

"Missing you guys as well."

"Sooo have you, you know"

"What?"

"May don't act dumb! Have you run into a certain green haired boy?" May sighed.

"No and I wish to keep it that way?" Little did May know she had already bumped into him.

"You know sooner or later you'll see him."

"I prefer later"

"I'm just saying."

"I know, well I gotta go, I promise to call tomorrow, and say Hi to the boys."

"You know I will and you better call!"

"I will bye"

"Bye" May hung up and sighed she looked at her dress seeing the dirt over it, since she bumped into that person and fell, she went to go dress in some shorts, and a t-shirt.

***Sunday Morning***

May was already walking with her mother to shop for supplies, luckily her mother knew were everything was since she said she spent her summers here with her grandparents.

They were in yet another store May was wandering around, since her mother was busy getting their supplies.

Drew was inside a store, his mother buying some supplies, he walked around since it looked like she needed no assistance.

May, wandering around continued her "exploring", that was until she thought she saw someone familiar. Retracing her steps, she looked around, but found nothing.

Drew had ended up in an isle he was half way through it

May was walking close to another isle

Dre was out the isle and was turning to his right

"May!" May startled by her mothers voice turned and ran through the isle next to her.

Drew turned and saw a speck of brown, he raised and eyebrow he thought it was someone probably, he shrugged it off, and continued his walking until he heard his mother calling, he went toward her.

May's mother had paid everything, and they were heading out of the sliding doors, Drew's mother was paying and when Drew finally arrived May was already out the doors.

"There you are wandering around again?" he shrugged knowing he didn't have to explain himself.

"I guess." her mother sighed, before they too headed out the store and to their home.

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't confusing, I am bad at doing scenes like this, so bare with me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- A New School, but Why do I keep missing You?**_

May woke up, rubbed her eyes, she let out a yawn. Then she realized she had to attend a new school! She groaned, but got out of bed, she showered and dressed in some jeans, and a green tang top, topped with a black jacket. She sighed, this was so devastating for her. She went downstairs and went inside the kitchen. Her mother was cooking breakfast, she noticed May and smiled at her.

"May, glad I didn't have to wake you up this time" May smiled.

"Guess not, but umm what time does school start." Before her mother could reply, Max came into view and answered.

"School won't start until another hour, and your school is right next to mine great huh?" said Max.

"I guess so, I just hope you know were the location is because I sure don't"

"Not to worry sis, the school is only 3 blocks away, so its close and yes I do know were the location is so you won't get lost."

"Geez thanks Max, so anyways what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Same as usual."

"Great!" said Max and May. They grabbed there dish and went inside the dinning room to eat, when they were done they went to brush their teeth. They said their goodbyes and went to head to school Max was walking happily, May however was a nervous wreck, she didn't know what to expect in her new school and she didn't know anyone. She inhaled and exhaled a few times to try and relax herself it was working until Max announced they were here. She looked at the tall building, and became even more nervous.

"I have to go that way this is your stop k." Max said while turning to head to his new school May weakly nodded, she hesitated to go in, but eventually she did.

* * *

Drew was walking toward school, he finally reached it and entered. He found himself with his friends who were once again fighting.

"Barry I told you before I do not know what your talking about!" shouted Dawn. Barry simply smiled he really did enjoy teasing her.

"You know when a cat and dog fight, oooo and then a chicken beats up a fish"

"What the hell is any of that suppose to mean!" asked an irritated Dawn.

"Hmmm, chicken soup is good, but vegetables are good too." he kept rambling on, Dawn yelled.

"You know what I give up, I have completely know idea what the hell are you saying!" Drew sweat dropped, but smiled at the scene. Even though their arguements made no sense or were utterly ridiculous, it made him smile every time. Barry pointed at Dawn.

"Ha, told you I can make you say I give up!"

"That's because you were talking about cats and dogs, and soup, and ahhh it made no sense!"

"It wasn't suppose to idiot!"

"Shut up!" Drew cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Drew!" they both said in unison.

* * *

May was inside the main office getting her schedule, she was still a nervous wreck. Then a young lady came out with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here you go, your schedule Miss May."

"Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem!" Then she heard the bell ring, May panicked and left. She went inside the room. She handed a piece of paper to the teacher, the teacher smiled at her. She cleared her throat, and the class settled down.

"Class I'd like you to meet our new classmate, May" everyone said a hello.

"Now May why don't you sit next to Dawn, Dawn raise your hand." Dawn raised her hand May said a quick thank you to the teacher, and went to sit by Dawn. The class started.

"Hi I'm Dawn pleasure to meet you May." May managed to make a smile appear on her face.

"Likewise, Dawn." May then focused her attention to the teacher Dawn also did _'she has the exact same name as the one Drew loves.'_ Dawn thought, finding it amusing and shocking all at once.

* * *

In another place Phil was inside the office of Mr. Asano.

"So then that's your decision" Phil smiled.

"Of course." Mr. Asano nodded.

* * *

It was now time for lunch, Dawn put her stuff away, and faced May.

"Hey May wanna hang out with my group?"

"Huh, oh I would love to, but I still have to do a few things at the office, maybe some other time."

"Alright if you say so, catch ya later then." Dawn waved goodbye at May and left out the classroom door. May sighed and went out the class door and into the main office.

* * *

Dawn had reached Barry, and Drew, Barry was the first to speak

"What took you so long Dawn?"

"Well, sorry." Dawn sat across from the boys.

"So anyways, we had a new student." this time Drew spoke up.

"Oh and what was his or her name?"

"Her name was... Solana!" Barry and Drew gave her a puzzled look.

"Solana?" the said in unison. Dawn frowned and pointed behind them.

"No, I mean Solana" They looked over their shoulder and saw Solana approaching them, Barry frowned, and Drew glared. Once Solana reached them she smiled.

"Hiya"

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked while keeping her anger at a low. Solana simply kept her smile.

"I just want to talk with Drew is all."

"About what?" asked Drew while still glaring at her. Solana kept her cheery attitude.

"I just want to talk, can't we talk?" Drew groaned.

"Fine" he stood up, and followed Solana somewhere else.

* * *

May was in the office waiting for the lady that had attended her. return with her locker number, once she appeared she handed her the paper.

"I think that's all you need miss May."

"Thank you, well bye" May left out the door.

* * *

Dawn and Barry were sitting at there table, they were completely upset over the fact that Solana kept pestering Drew.

"She needs a life" Dawn said, Barry nodding. Dawn looked past Barry and saw May looking out of place.

"May over here!" Barry turned and saw May, he shrugged, May spotted Dawn and headed her way.

"Hi Dawn."

"Hi May I'd like you to meet Barry"

"Pleasure to meet you May, as Dawn said I'm Barry and I hope we can become the best of friends"

"Don't mind him he says that to anyone new he meets."

"Do not!" Barry said completely offended

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"do not, do not, do not"

"do to, do to, do to" May sweat dropped at the scene.

"Umm you guys?" Dawn and Barry snapped out of there little argument, and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" they mumbled.

May smiled, that reminded her of Ash and Misty they always did bicker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solana was with Drew

"So start talking" Solana frowned

"Don't start with your attitude" Drew smirked.

"What offended"

"Please, anyways Drew remember I told you I'm not letting you go"

"I seem to recall to stay out of my way" Solana glared.

"Why, tell me why can't you just admit that your resisting me" Drew nearly laughed

"Resisting you? Solana I haven't resisted you, I simply don't like you"

"Drewy why can't you just give in to me"

"Please your nice act won't fool me, and what do you mean give into you I don't like you why can't you except that?"

"Because! I'm Solana I get what I want, when I want, nobody resists me!" Solana was nearly shouting.

"Well I'm Drew, I do what I please, whenever I please."

"Drew I'm warning you, I will not let you go"

"Your threat is nothing, so now if your done I'm leaving." Drew started walking away, but Solana grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not done so don't walk away from me mister"

"Fine what else do you want." irritation shown in Drew's voice.

"Just one last thing, I _will _get you, so long Drewy" Solana let go of Drew's wrist and walked away, Drew glared, but soon went walking back to the gang.

* * *

"That's rough I would be sad too if I left my friends behind" Dawn said, to which May simply nodded.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you guys later I have to use the ladies room" with that May left.

* * *

Drew appeared seconds later, with a frown on his face.

"So what did the witch want?"

"She just gave a weak threat that she would convince me to be hers"

"That witch, tramp whatever you wanna call her I hate her sooo much!"

"Calm down Dawn I hate her too" Barry said. Drew sat down next to Barry.

"Anyways what were we talking about?" Dawn eyes lit up

"About the new student which is a she, and man you should have been here earlier she left not to long before you came back"

"Okay and what was her name?"

"Oh right her name was--" the bell rang, and Dawn panicked.

"Ahh, if I'm late I'll have to stay afterschool, catch you guys later"

"Barry do you know?"

"Huh? Oh yeah her name was--" Barry soon realized he also had to hurry.

"No time for talk we have to go, run Drew run!" Barry ran to their classroom, Drew sweat dropped, but he continued his walking.

* * *

When school was over May walked out the door, she waited because her mother said she should be home with her brother. She sighed and waited outside her school building for Max.

Drew was walking out the door, but someone pulled him.

"Drew!" Drew saw it was Barry, panting heavily.

"What's wrong Barry?"

"Dawn...trying...kill...help" Drew didn't know what Barry just said he then saw Dawn approaching them and she had a very dark aura surrounding her, he sighed Barry must have done something wrong to get her mad...again.

"BARRY!" Barry hid behind Drew

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"What'd he do this time?" asked Drew

"What did he do? He knocked me on the floor because he was in a hurry and didn't bother saying sorry, then when he noticed me on the ground he said 'what happened to you?' and he's so going to pay!" Barry whimpered, but was still shielded behind Drew. Drew sighed.

"Seriously guys, get along or act normal, Barry said he was sorry so Dawn just say no hard feelings"

"But--"

"Say it"

"Fine, no hard feelings" Dawn mumbled. Barry sighed in relief.

"Now then I'm off, don't do anything stupid" and with that Drew walked away. Barry smiled feeling completely at ease again. Dawn just glared at him.

* * *

"May"

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry well lets go" May nodded and they began walking away.

Drew stepped out, and was walking toward his house.

* * *

So, yeah Barry and Dawn have weird arguements and such...since their good friends. Anyways hopefully I'll update frther chapters soon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17-Can it Be!**_

May woke up the next day, she smiled her school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had met Dawn, and Barry they seemed very entertaining. She got up and showered, when she got out she dressed in a Grey shirt dress, with white leggings under, and some black flats, she wore her hair loose, she sighed and went downstairs. She went inside the kitchen and saw her mother.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hello May up early" May nodded.

"I guess I don't want to be late for school"

"Well I guess, so are you going to go or wait for your brother?" May thought about that for a moment.

"Is it okay if I could go on ahead, and come home ahead."

"Now May you could go ahead, but I still want you to come home with your brother" May frowned, she really thought she could get away with it.

"Man, I thought I could get away with it" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, well okay, bye mom" May waved goodbye to her mom, and left out of the house.

* * *

May happily walked to school she wasn't nervous anymore, but she was glad she was able to make friends. When she reached the school building and went in, going straight to her locker to get the necessary materials. Once she had everything needed, she closed her locker, to start heading to class.

Drew had arrived early at school, and was now once again in between another fight between his friends.

"Say it!" yelled out Dawn.

"No" Dawn grew angry with Barry and pushed him, Barry who was in front of Drew fell backwards pushing Drew. Drew who had no idea this was going to occur, lost his footing and fell backwards, but not before he felt he had brought someone down along with him.

May was heading to her class until she was forcefully bumped and lost balance, making her tumble down with the person, dropping her books in the process. She fell on her behind, groaning in pain.

Drew groaned as well, he had bumped into someone and sent him or her to the ground as well, and he noticed he had dropped that persons books. He spinned around and picked a book that had fallen next to him. He raised his head.

"Here, sorry about--" but before Drew even finished his apology, he came to a halt, right before him was someone he hadn't seen in a while. He was in deep shock.

May picked up her book, and when she heard someone talk to her she lifted her head only to come face to face with the last person she'd want to see. Her eyes went wide.

"May." Drew finally managed to find his voice again. May though was in shock she couldn't move, she kept her gaze on him, after what seemed like days she snapped her gaze she quickly took the book from Drew's hand and stood up.

"D...Dr...excuse me I have to go" May quickly ran past Drew as well as Dawn and Barry.

"Hey... May?" Dawn questioned as to why May was in such a hurry, Barry turned and saw the surprised look on Drew's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Barry concerned for his friend. Drew slowly stood up.

"She's here...but how?" Barry raised an eyebrow, questionably.

"Who? Who's here?"

"May" Barry thought for a minute before he realized, and then he smacked himself, of course the May he met was who Drew always talked about, but he never actually met her and now he knew.

"You mean that's the May!" Dawn asked. Drew slowly nodded. Dawn sent a '_this will be awkward' _look to Barry and he nodded. _'wha..why..how..May?'_ Drew was still in shock whether to believe what he had just encountered.

* * *

May was in the ladies room, she was so stunned, shaking as tears streamed down her face. _'no, no Drew why, I tried to...I tried to avoid this'_

The bell rang and May quickly wiped her tears away. She went outside to her class. She sat down next to Dawn, but ignored her she wanted to just leave home. 2 hours in class and it was time for lunch May got up, picked up her books and left out the door before Dawn could stop her, put her stuff away in her locker and she decided to go somewhere were no one would be able to find her, but she didn't quite know were.

"May" May froze, that voice, she wanted to get away, but she just couldn't bring herself too. She slowly turned to face him, but she kept her gaze at the floor she couldn't bare to look into his eyes.

"What?" she whispered. Drew walked closer to her only to have her move back, so he stopped his movements.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to scare her off. May gulped her throat was becoming dry the more she stayed. She slowly lifted her head to meet with his green eyes.

"I...I...live here" she was hesitating a lot, nervous, scared, sad, so many emotions were going through her in an instant.

"Sine when?" he asked.

"Since--"

"Drewy!" May saw a girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail, she was wearing jeans and a silk red shirt, her heart clenched this is exactly what she tried to avoid. She tried to avoid seeing Drew with this other he fell in love with. She felt her eyes water she blinked several times to try and make them stop. Drew turned around frowning, but then Solana just kissed him! May clenched her fists, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Solana pulled back and hugged Drew she saw that May was walking away and smiled to herself. Drew pushed Solana off and turned around only to find May had gone, he glared at Solana.

"Why the hell did you do that!" he shouted furious with Solana, Solana looked scared, but she simply smirked.

"Be--"

"No, shut up I don't want to here anything from you stay away from me and don't ever come near me again! I've had it with you, and you just made me look like your boyfriend we are over, done, finished, never gonna happen again, so do us a favor and leave me alone and you get a life!" Drew stormed off leaving Solana shocked, but that didn't mean she was going to give up.

* * *

May was inside the ladies room, she wiped her tears away, but more and more kept flowing down. She knew nothing good would happen once she faced Drew, and now her heart was torn apart, she saw that girl kiss Drew, she didn't want to stand there looking like an idiot and letting him see her tears. She made sure she looked like she wasn't crying, once she did that she went outside the door.

"May are you ok?" May turned to see Dawn looking concerned, she smiled a bit

"I'm fine don't worry about it"

"May about Dr--"

"No, I don't wanna here anything"

"But--"

"NO!" May ran off leaving Dawn alone _'but it isn't what you think_' Dawn thought she sighed before leaving. The bell had rang and it was time to head to class. When class was over May stood up and sped off to the door. She quickly grabbed her bag from her locker, and went out. When she reached outside she saw her brother there.

"May--"

"Let's go" she said, she started walking away, and Max followed her, clearly missing why she was so upset.

* * *

Drew came out the school doors, and sighed, May had gone off as soon as class was over that's what Dawn told him, his expression saddened, he had to tell May, he just had to or else she may hate him for the rest of her life.

* * *

Well, they finally met! I tried, doing dramatic, but somehow I'm not so good at it. So hoped you enjoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18- Let me Explain**_

May walked the school hallways, she hadn't slept well, she was on the phone with Misty sort of all day, she came to school early hoping if she did she could avoid Drew. Shew sighed, she looked around she was being really cautious, just then she saw _her_. She froze because the girl was heading her way.

"Hi, your May right?" asked the stranger or at least in May's perspective, May slowly nodded.

"Well my name is Solana its a pleasure to meet you." she extended her hand May hesitated, but shook her hand.

"So I hear you were Drew's formal girlfriend." those words hurt May, but she nodded.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, I'm with him now. I hope that doesn't bother you and we can still be friends."

"So your the one he fell in love with" May whispered, Solana smile widened

"I'm sorry it was love at first sight, I guess." May's gaze went to the floor she couldn't look Solana in the eye, after all this was Drew's new girlfriend, Solana smirked _'this will get you away from my Drew, there is no way your going to interfere again, I'll make sure to tell you everything before Drew does that. Everything **I** want you to know' _Solana then had her "concerned look"

"Is something wrong?" May looked up and smiled a bit.

"Its nothing, I'm fine, just tired is all"

"Why?"

"I didn't get much sleep." Solana nodded in understanding.

"I'm so sorry about Drew."

"No you don't need to worry after all he fell in love again, and I'm happy for you."

"But I feel so bad! If I didn't show up then you would have still been as happy as ever."

"No, no things can't be helped."

"I hope your not angry at him, he's a good person"

"Yeah, I know he is and I hope your happy"

"Of course he's made me the happiest person alive" these words kept tearing May apart, the more she heard them, but she forced a smile.

"I'm glad, well I have to go."

"Go? Where? Class hasn't started"

"I like being early and I have stuff to do."

"Well ok, bye May" May walked past her, Solana waved goodbye until May was out of sight she smiled evilly to herself _'poor poor girl, but I do what's necessary to have my Drew to myself' _Solana walked away with a smile, she was victorious in convincing May she was her new girlfriend, that made her cry out in joy.

* * *

May walked to the lunch benches, she sat down, and wiped the tears that made their way out, she was jealous of Solana, but also angry. She was the reason Drew broke up with her, but that didn't mean she would get in the way of their happiness.

Drew walked the school hallways trying to find May, he knew she saw what Solana did yesterday, and he knew what she was thinking in that moment, she wasn't at her locker, he finally reached the lunch benches, and saw her, her back toward him, he slowly approached, she looked in deep thought. He sat across from her, and stared at her, he couldn't see the look on her face, but she looked deep in thought.

May sighed, and lifted her head, only to come face to face with Drew, she couldn't find her voice, she couldn't move, she just stared at him.

"May" May snapped out of her daze, and pretended to smile, but found it difficult to do.

"Drew" she said, Drew reached and grabbed one of her hands, May froze from his touch, she just couldn't find the strength to tell him, or snatch her hand away so she let him. She saw how he kept his gaze on her so she decided to speak.

"Solana, seems nice." she saw the surprised look on his face.

"You talked to her?" he asked

"No, she approached me" she found it difficult to keep looking at him, but she kept her gaze on him.

"May it wasn't--"

"There's no need to lie you and Solana are happy."

"No that's not it, its--"

"Drew please, don't try to lie to me"

"I'm not, Sol--"

"No, Drew stop this ok you and Solana are together, and you don't have to give me pity"

"May will you listen to me" May snatched her hand away, and stood up.

"What Drew! You want me to listen to you about how you met, how you fell in love, and how your the happiest people! huh! Is that what you want me to hear, well I don't I'm happy for you, but don't rub it in!" May blinked away her tears. Drew stood up as well.

"No that's not it I'm not--"

"No I don't want to here your lies Drew."

"May--"

"Just stop ok, just stop" she whispered. The bell rang, May quickly wiped her tears.

"Class started" she said and walked away. Drew sighed, he had to convince her some way, but he headed to his class as well.

* * *

A knock was heard, Cheryl dried her hands, and went to answer the door when she opened it she gasped.

"Phil" Phil was standing at the door, and smiled.

"Can we talk?" Cheryl nodded and let him come in.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to apologize"

"Apologize?" Phil nodded

"I realized what a fool and jerk I was I was being selfish and didn't know what I truly wanted, and that was being with my family, money did blind me and I did get carried away, but I don't want to lose you Cheryl your way to important. You and Drew are way more important then money." Cheryl stared at her husband, he was being serious, he did regret everything he had done, she smiled a little

"What you said was true, but there's always a second chance" Phil looked up, he saw his wife approach, she touched his cheek.

"I can't stay mad at you, I love you Phil, and I'm just so glad that you came to your senses." tears were streaming down Cheryl's face, Phil hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you." Cheryl pulled apart

"Your going to have to talk to our son" Phil nodded

"I know, but he must hate me"

"Don't say such things, Drew doesn't hate you, he just wants the father he knew back" Phil smiled at his wife, she did too, all that was left to do was confront his son, and apologize.

* * *

"May listen to me!" Drew cried out following May.

"No! I don't want to hear what you have to say, leave me alone!" Drew quickened his pace and grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Let me go!" she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"I don't want to here what you have to say"

"May please stop trying to run away from me!"

"Who said anything about running away from you!"

"Then stop struggling and listen to me!" May stopped her struggling and huffed.

"What!" she said while looking some other way avoiding his gaze.

"Will you look at me?" hearing the sadness in his voice, she slowly turned and faced him.. Drew opened his mouth to speak but a voice cut him off.

"Drewy!" Solana made her way to them.

"What do you want!" Drew asked not to nicely.

"What's wrong with you?" Solana pretended to be hurt.

"Solana you know what's wrong!" May snatched her arm away from his grasp.

"Just leave me alone Drew" she started walking away, Solana saw the look on Drew's face he look torn, sad, frustrated.

"Drew?" she said for once actually concerned.

"Just leave me alone, I have to go" he said the anger no longer in his voice, but replaced with sadness. Solana frowned _'what's this feeling? Am I feeling guilt? snap out of it Solana'_ Solana walked away too.

Drew made his way to his friends. He sat next to Barry.

"Drew?" Dawn asked worried.

"Hmm"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dawn decided not to press the subject further, she sent a concerned look at Barry, and Barry just shrugged at mouthed to let him be, which she nodded to.

* * *

School ended and May walked out the door to find his brother looking concerned she gave him a smile.

"Let's go" he nodded and walked next to his sister. _'has she seen Drew is that why she sad'_ he thought, they continued their way home in silence. When they reached the house May went up to her room, tomorrow was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about homework. She threw her bag on the floor, and laid on her bed, she closed her eyes, and then opened them, she felt guilty,. She was being cruel to Drew, she sighed, before drifting off to sleep. Little did she know not only was she hurting, she was hurting him more then she thought.

* * *

I should really find another word other than concerned....but well hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19- I'm sorry**_

A Saturday morning, Drew was at his place, frowning, here right across from him was none other than his father, Phil.

"Drew, your father would like to say a few things to you" Drew merely nodded so Phil decided to speak.

"I'm sorry son, I know I was a complete jerk and was acting selfish, but I've come back to reality. I don't want to lose you or your mother's love, your more important then money."

"Dad, I want to forgive you, really I do, but you've hurt me to much. You made me hurt May, now she hates me, and I can't forgive you for that, but you have come to your senses. I guess I can forgive you, but anything stupid again and I'll never forgive you" Phil nodded and smiled.

"So would you consider moving back?" Drew managed to show a smile.

"Yeah I guess I can" Phil was thrilled, they all were moving back to their home.

* * *

May woke up, feeling depressed, she got out of bed, and went to take a nice hot shower to clear her mind. When she came out she dressed in some blue shorts with a green tang top, she put her blue flats on, and brushed her hair, tied it in a ponytail. She then headed downstairs. She saw her brother watching t.v. so she sat down next to him.

"Watcha watching?" she asked curiously.

"The news"

"That's boring."

"Yeah, well some of us find it interesting." May sighed and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to the store, she won't be back until a little while." May nodded in understanding. Then she stood up from the couch.

"I'll be back, if mom comes back before I do tell her I went for a walk." May was walking toward the door, she opened it, but Max's voice stopped her.

"May!" May looked back

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Drew? Is that why your so depressed?" May was taken back, she stared at Max for a while.

"Remember to tell mom that" with that being said she went out the door ignoring Max's question. Max sighed May was avoiding his question that meant she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

May walked around she didn't know what to do, she was mad at herself for being so rude to Drew, but she was also sad that she was hurting him, she saw the sadness in his eyes, but she just kept walking away, what if she was being a little to cruel, she should have at least let him talk. She was confused that much she was sure, and it didn't help that Misty told her to ignore him, she ended up in a park and so she sat under a tree, she groaned.

"This is so hard what am I suppose to do, what is the right thing to do?"

"There you are." May lifted her head to find the owner of the sudden voice, in front of her was Solana.

"Solana, what are you doing?" Solana only frowned.

"I was looking for you, I thought maybe you'd be walking around and I was right."

"Okay and what do you want?" Solana sighed, and sat down next to May.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she mumbled to herself.

"So?" asked May wondering why she was here in the first place.

"Look I know your confused."

"Confused?"

"Yeah confused, but I know your not stupid"

"Huh?" this conversation seemed to get May more confused then she already was.

"Look, Drew is in love with you, the guy is head over heels for you." May stared at Solana with a surprised reaction.

"But-"

"May you idiot, don't you see he wants to make things right with you, he loves you, don't push him away."

"But he told me he loved another, that's you" Solana laughed.

"I wish, but no, I'm not the one who should tell you everything, but I will say this, I don't regret what I did and well get your Drew back or the next time I will not let him go." Solana stood up, and was walking away, but stopped and faced May again.

"This doesn't mean I gave up, I just decided to back off for a while, don't worry tell him I won't be bothering him for a long time, so until next time May." Solana turned back and put a hand in the air signaling a goodbye. May sat there surprised, so if Drew didn't leave for another why did he leave? the depression she was being filled up with was suddenly in a mere instant vanishing, she stood up and yelled out,

"Solana, thank you!"

Solana walked and heard May she turned back to see her waving at her, she smiled, and waved back. _'It feels like I did the right thing'_ she continued her walking. May smiled, and went all the way back to her house, she went in her room. _'I know what I have to do'_ May thought and with that she spent the rest of the day happy, she now knew what she had to do.

* * *

So, obviously not much or if anything happens in this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20- Tell Me The Reason Why You Left**_

It was a Sunday morning, May had woken up, and let out a yawn she recalled yesterdays event, she couldn't help but smile. Soon though, she had a worried look if Drew didn't leave for another, then why did he? She frowned, why would Drew not tell her the truth? Haven't they always said the truth? So why was it any different? She decided to try and look for Drew, maybe he'd be walking around, and she could confront him. She went inside the bathroom, to take a hot shower, when she was done she dressed in a navy blue dress, and white flats, her hair was loose. She walked out her bedroom, and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm taking a walk!" May called out, and without an answer went out the door. She walked around looking of any sign of Drew, she went toward the park, and looked no sign, she sighed. She was going to walk away, until something caught her eye, she focused her vision, and saw Drew sitting under a tree, he had his eyes closed, she grew nervous, but headed his way. Once she reached him, she examined him he looked like in deep thought. She struggled to say something, her throat felt dry, she inhaled, and then exhaled.

"Drew?" she finally said, she saw that he flinched from the sudden outburst, he opened his eyes, and he looked quite surprised, he stared at her for what seemed like centuries, until he finally found his voice and spoke.

"May?" May gave him a weak smile, and fidgeted a bit, she was nervous, but she wanted to know the real reason he left.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no" May sat down next to him, she didn't talk for awhile, none of them did, until Drew broke it.

"What are you doing here?" May didn't face him, she kept her gaze at the ground.

"Drew, tell me the reason why you left?" he looked down at the ground.

"So, you figured out it was a lie." she nodded, he sighed.

"Why couldn't you tell me." she said as tears started to form in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let him see. Drew faced May, but she kept her gaze to the ground.

"I...I couldn't." he said, May lifted her head, finally facing him, her anger and sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"What couldn't you tell me!" she said raising her voice.

"I knew what you would do, and it would have made things a lot worse." May stared at him, and frowned, she was getting angrier.

"What would? Tell me the real reason Drew! Why, did you have to lie to me!" May yelled, she looked away from him, and faced the other way, not wanting him to see her tears, she wiped away her tears. Drew kept his gaze on her.

"May, I had to, the reason I really left was because my dad was going to get money from this other guy, and he needed to separate you and me, so I could be with his daughter Solana, but I didn't know that. He told me he didn't like you, and threatened me to fire your father, and of course I wasn't going to let that happen so I had to make something up." Drew said his voice raising. May once again faced him, and glared.

"You didn't have to give me that lie, you could have told me something else! You could have confronted your father too, if we both went up to your father then probably chances are he would have reconsidered, but no you just had to tell me such a lie! That felt as if a knife was pierced through my heart, and left me alone with my pain!" May yelled, tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away. Drew face showed his regret, he knew he had caused May pain, but he was in as much pain as she was.

"Don't you think I know that, May I was in pain too, I know I could have told you something else, but that was the only thing that came to mind, and I know I could have confronted my father, but I was to much of a coward, but I never meant to hurt you, I love you May." May closed her eyes.

"No, no, I..." May couldn't say it, she just couldn't tell Drew the words she was thinking.

"May, please I never wanted to cause you harm, and it hurt me to see that I was the one who caused you the pain, I never intended to hurt you, I love you too much to do that." May reopened her eyes. She stared into his green eyes that were filled with hurt, sorrow, and love.

"I...don't know...I need time...to think." she was sobbing, but tried to control herself.

"May-" May shook her head, so he stopped talking. May put a hand on his cheek, and caressed it, she moved closer, he moved closer as well, she leaned closer, but stopped, she removed her hand away, and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I need time to think." Drew nodded, and she gave him a thank you look before leaving, Drew sat there, and re-closing his eyes. _'What if...I lost her forever?' _he thought.

* * *

May walked to her home, once she reached it, she opened her door, and went inside her room. So many thoughts running through her mind she didn't know what, a part of her wanted to just forgive him, the other part was hurt, and mad for what he had done. She sighed, she laid on her bed, and closed her eyes, the rest of the day was a blur to her there was only one thing on her mind, and she was debating what was the right thing to do, or rather what should she do.

* * *

Must have been lots of mushy lovey stuff right? Anyways just 5 more chapters, unless i miscounted.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21- I forgive you**_

May woke up the next morning, yesterdays events came back to her, and she smiled, yes she had made her decision, and there was no backing out.

* * *

When May arrived in school, she looked around to find Drew, then she saw a glimpse, he was sitting at the lunch benches, with Dawn and Barry, she inhaled and then exhaled, finally finding the strength to approach them.

"Drew?" Drew turned back, and looked slightly surprised.

"May?" he said, Dawn and Barry decided to leave them alone, so they stood and walked away, but not entirely because they were spying.

"Drew, I've been thinking about yesterday, and well I'm sorry Drew. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I mean you did give me an explanation, and well-"

"No May, I'm sorry for everything, I hurt you, lied to you, it was only natural you got mad after I explained things to you." May smiled, approached Drew, she sat down and hugged him, he didn't hesitate in hugging her, he wrapped his arms around her, and the next thing that happened was like a natural thing they kissed each other with so much passion. When they pulled apart May put her head on Drew's shoulder.

"I've missed you"

"I did too."

* * *

"I told you, now pay up!" Dawn said, Barry went in his pocket and fished out a 10 dollar bill, mumbling something in the process, he handed it to Dawn who had a smile of victory.

"I'm glad they worked things out." Barry nodded. The school bell rang, and the all went their ways. The rest of the day was a blur to both May and Drew the only thing in their minds was each other. School ended, and May was getting her things from her locker, until someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Drew?" she said, while closing her locker, and turning to face him. Drew smiled, it was as if the two had never parted because they were acting like they used to.

"May, I love you." May smiled upon hearing this, she ruffled his hair, which earned a frown from him. She laughed and started walking.

"I know you do, because I love you too." she said. Drew walked next to her, and they both headed out the door. May saw her brother.

"Hey, Max." Max looked up, and saw May and Drew's hand holding, and immediately he got the idea.

"I guess we have a happily ever after?" May blushed, at the smirk Max was giving her, Drew laughed.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Drew asked Max, Max simply started walking. May gaped.

"Max, you saw Drew when you visited here!" Max continued walking while May and Drew followed behind.

"Max answer!" Max stopped his walking and turned to face them.

"Well, let's just say I did it with the intention of you guys is happiness." once Max said that he turned and continued his walking. May, and Drew looked at each other and laughed, they ran up to Max and ruffled his hair, Max protested, but they continued running.

"Hey, slow down!" Max yelled, he started chasing after them, May stuck out her tongue.

"Slow poke"

"Am not!" they ran all the way to their house. May opened the door, and looked at Drew.

"What?" he said, May pulled him inside their home.

"Come on, I just invited you to dinner."

"I'm guessing I just accepted?" he said while smirking. May giggled, then she saw Max, panting, and glaring at the two.

"Meanies!" Max said, before heading inside the house, Drew closed the door and followed May into the kitchen. When he entered he was immediately scooped into a suffocating hug.

"My son in law is back!" Caroline said crying out in joy.

"MOM!" May face was red. Caroline let go of Drew while giving him a grin. Drew grinned back.

"Of course I'm back _mother_" he said while smirking at May, and seeing her turn even more red, Caroling laughed.

"Same Drew, just don't ever lie again or I will personally see to it there is not a trace of you in the universe." Caroline said while still having her smile, May laughed at this, and Drew laughed nervously.

"I'm home!" someone called out, and it was none other then Norman, he went inside the kitchen and saw Drew.

"Drew?" he asked while titling his head to the side.

"Uh, hi " Norman went in front of Drew faces, and examined him, he then straighten himself up.

"Yup its you, but what are you doing here?" Drew found it very uncomfortable having to answer Norman, fortunately Caroline stepped in.

"Norman, our little girl is once again happy with Drew!" Norman, frowned.

"Hmmm, I see" his frown soon turned into a smile.

"Welcome back Drew, but if you ever lie again to my daughter I will personally see to it there is not a trace of you in the universe." Drew sewat dropped, and May once again laughed. Caroline pouted.

"Norman, that's what I said, use your own thing." Norman laughed.

"I guess we think alike."

"Ewwww, save the lovey dovey stuff after dinner, I'm starving!" everyone turned their attention, to Max who standing by the entrance of the kitchen. Caroline walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Okay hun, but some day you will learn about love." Max snorted in disgust.

"Well, when the time comes, but right now I'm starving."

* * *

They all sat in the dining room, eating it was soon getting late so Drew called his mother sine his father was at work if she'd be able to pick him up, since May insisted it was already to late to walk home, and he had no other choice, but to accept. Drew's mother had arrived within minutes, now May and Drew were by the door, May was blushing, while Drew looked away in embarrassment.

"Mom, I think we should go." Cheryl laughed, and nodded.

"But really May, Drew loves you, and I'll soon have a daughter in law." Caroline who appeared right behind May squealed.

"We think alike."

"So it seems." both mothers laughed. May sighed, as well as Drew.

"Mothers" they said in unison.

"Hey May, tomorrow would you be willing to uh, meet my father, so we can clear things out." May simply gave him an approving look.

"I'd love to."

"Alright lovebirds time to break it up." announced Cheryl. With that said they left the Maple residence, May waving goodbye, when they were out of sight she closed the door, and smiled. Yup things were going to go back the way they did. She was happy, and she was sure Drew was beyond thrilled. Now May couldn't wait to call Misty and tell her the news.

* * *

So, May has a big heart, being able to forgive so easily, right? Or perhaps I rushed it somewhat as well.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22- Let's forgive and Move on**_

The next day was filled with joy, laughter, and uhhh arguments?

"Drew!" May said, Drew was smirking, and then did his puppy dog eyes.

"What did I do?" Dawn and Barry looked at each other and shrugged, before looking back at the once again couple arguing about ice-cream?

"Ahhh, fine don't agree with me." Drew smirked in victory. Dawn decided to interfere.

"I like chocolate too May so no need to worry!" May, and Dawn did a high five, while Barry, and Drew titled their heads to the side confused.

"Chocolate's so nasty, I would much prefer vanilla like Drew." Barry announced budding in the conversation. Drew high fived Barry, and so now the girls were titling there head to the side.

"What?" Drew and Barry said in unison. They didn't say anything, but giggled. The bell had rang indicating to go to class, but before May could leave Drew had pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled apart and gave her a smile.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." with that said he walked to his class, May giggled before leaving to hers as well.

* * *

It was now time for lunch, and Dawn started her "interrogating"

"So how did you, and Drew meet?" May blushed by remembering, Drew simply smirked.

"Well-"

"You see Dawn, when I first met May, she accidentally bumped into me." Drew had said before May got a chance to say anything.

"It's not my fault, I was to busy looking at clothes rather then things in front of me." May mumbled.

"You met, at a mall?" Barry asked. This time May answered.

"Yup, I was doing some shopping, and...wait Drew why were you at the mall?" May asked suddenly curious.

"Waiting for my mom, to finish her shopping she's almost as bad as you."

"Jerk."

"Well, then who asked who out!" May had a grin plastered on her face while, Drew looked another way. Dawn gasped.

"Drew, you actually made the first move, I thought you said you didn't do that!"

"Shut up" May giggled, at his embarrassment.

"hahahahaha!" Barry started laughing. Dawn elbowed him, and he fell off the bench.

"Anyways, I'm glad things worked out in the end, Drew was practically sulking without you."

"Was not!" Drew retorted.

"Oh, yeah he was all moody, and depressed I think he might had gone emo on us." Barry said while getting up and sitting on the bench once more.

"I was not in any way going emo on you guys!" May laughed, Drew sent her a glare.

"That is not funny."

"Sure, sure, well to tell the truth I was nothing different."

"I bet you were crying non-stop, and-"

"Who said I was crying all the time!" May said cutting off Dawn's sentence. Dawn giggled.

"I was just saying, but since you got defensive I bet I was right!" Drew snickered.

"Be quiet emo Drew." Drew stopped snickering, and looked at May.

"Am not." before the conversation could go any further the bell rang indicating, it was time to head to class.

* * *

Once school was over and done with for the day, May, and Drew were walking out the school building doors. Max had gone off to one of his friends house for a study session.

"Well, lets go I can't wait to meet your family!" May announced.

"You met my mother before."

"I know that, but I have never met your father and I'm curious!"

"So you aren't mad at him"

"Of course I am, but why would I hold a grudge on him, its just not in my nature." Drew sighed, May was right, no matter how many times people hurt her she would find it in her heart to forgive them. Then something popped in Drew's head.

"What happened to Solana?" May stopped her walking, and faced him.

"She was the one that told me, she also said she wouldn't bother you for a long time, she really opened my eyes."

"She was being nice?" Drew asked unsure if what May was saying was actually true.

"Of course Drew." Drew decided not to press the subject further. They had now arrived to Drew's home. May gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Drew chuckled, and went to open the door.

"Yeah I guess, well come on in." May quickly made her way inside, and looked around at her new surroundings. Immediately she was suffocated by a hug, before May even had a glimpse of the person.

"May, oh darling! Did you come to live with us." May was finally let go from Cheryl's grasp

"No, I was just invited to dinner." Cheryl squealed.

"Oh, it would be such an honor." Cheryl remembered something, and quickly ran inside the kitchen, and came back dragging someone.

"Cheryl!" Cheryl let go of the person she was dragging.

"Phil, I would finally like you to meet May!" Phil straighten himself up, and looked at May. May smiled at him, he did the same.

"Its a pleasure to meet you May, I'm Phil, Drew's father."

"Nice to meet you"

"Chit chat over, time for dinner!" Cheryl announced and again dashed off into the kitchen.

"Uh? Is she always like this?" Drew and Phil both sighed.

"Kinda." they said. May giggled. Phil smiled.

"Well, May there is a lot of things I would like to speak to you about."

"No, no it's fine I don't need it."

"At least let me apologize for my selfishness."

"Really, I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you didn't consume yourself in money." Drew decided to go and check on his mother leaving the other two to chat.

"I'm still sorry for causing you such pain, both of you." May was really glad that Phil had actually opened his eyes before it was too late.

"Not a problem, I have already forgiven you and moving forward, you should too." Phil nodded.

"Well, I think we should help Cheryl." May nodded, and both of them went inside the kitchen.

The dinner went by, and well, everything went great, May was now leaving.

"Well, bye." May said, Drew pulled her into a quick kiss, but were disturbed by a squeal that was right next to them, they pulled back, and blushed right next to them was none other then Drew's mother.

"Mom" Cheryl laughed.

"ok, ok sheesh." May giggled and Drew sighed.

"Sorry about that." May kept her giggle.

"I think that's cute."

"Not you too."

"Lighten up, Drew, well mom's waiting, bye" with that May left. Things were going to turn out the way before.

* * *

Yup, not much apologizing since May is so forgiving. Oh and yeah the beginning is basically random, but hey shouldn't we have some weird conversations once in a while?


	23. Bonus Chapter

_**Chapter 23- Hey this is Suppose to be Happily Ever After**_

The sun was shining, a young brunette woke up for her slumber, today was Wednesday, but there was no school, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and slowly opened them, she let out a big yawn, before sitting up on her bed. She got up from her bed, and stretched, she went inside the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she had a towel wrapped around her body, and another on top of her head. She walked toward her dresser, and examined her dresses, she decided to wear a nice yellow dress, so once she put the dress on, she removed the towel from her head to brush her hair, she tied it into a high ponytail. She went under her bed, and pulled out her white flats, and put them on. She examined herself in the mirror, and smiled in approval.

"May!" May sighed, and opened her bedroom door, and stepped outside.

"What!" she yelled.

"Someone is here!" May tilted her head to the side, and wondered who it could be, so she went downstairs. When she was by the door, she couldn't help but smile upon seeing Drew.

"Drew, what are you doing here?"

"Just came by, come on." he said.

"Were are we going?"

"Don't know, wherever, it doesn't matter, what matters is were both together, right?" May blushed at this.

"Uh, I guess." May was going to tell her parents she'd be out, but Max cut her off.

"Just go, I'll tell them." May nodded, and thanked her little brother before going outside the door, with Drew.

* * *

"So, were are we going?" Drew chuckled.

"We could start with breakfast, I suppose you haven't eaten."

"Yeah." with that they walked to a small cafe, May ordered a bagel, blueberry muffin, and a nice hot chocolate. Drew just settled with bagel and orange juice.

"So, May what exactly were you doing when we were apart." May nearly choked on her muffin, she looked up to face Drew, and fidgeted.

"Uh, you know the usual, Misty consoling me, school work, going out with Brendan to try and forget you" May murmured the last part, Drew didn't catch it though, so of course he was going to ask.

"I got the rest, but you mumbled the last part." May nervously laughed.

"Let's get ice-cream!" Drew looked at May suspiciously.

"Alright, but you are telling me."

"Of course, as soon as I find the courage to tell you." May once again murmured the last part.

"You gotta stop mumbling stuff." They were now walking close to a park, with May with her ice-cream in hand enjoying every bit of it. They sat on a bench.

"So, are you going to tell me?" May gave him an innocent face.

"What are you talking about Drew?"

"May" May sighed.

"Ok, well you see, uh, I sorta kinda in a way, went out with Brendan to try, and forget you."

"You what!" Drew nearly shouted.

"Hey, it is not my fault you decided to lie to me, and Brendan was very consoling." May said in order to defend herself.

"You just went out with him, right?" May nervously laughed.

"Well, not exactly he was my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend!" Drew said, still stunned by all this news.

"Only for 2 weeks, I swear." May retorted.

"So you...oh god."

"Hey, your not off the hook either, I'm pretty sure Solana had kissed you a few times."

"Yeah, but she wasn't my..." Drew stopped for what he was about to say, wasn't exactly the truth.

"See, you had a girlfriend as well so don't say how could you and such."

"Yeah, but-" May put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Drew, this is suppose to be our happily ever after, so don't ruin it." Drew nodded, and laughed.

"Your right, and besides its all in the past, so I guess I can forgive you."

"Hey!"

"I'm messing with you." May pouted.

"That was cruel."

"Well, then how about this-" Drew had pulled May, into a passionate kiss, he pulled back.

"As an apology." May giggled.

"Ok, I guess I can forgive you too."

"I almost forgot!" May shouted, Drew gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"The gang said, that they have 1 week off of school, and their coming to visit!"

"So, I can beat the crap out of Brendan?"

"No!"

"Messing with you." Things will defiantly work out, the are happy with one another.

Its been exactly 3 weeks since May and Drew got back together, and not only that, but the whole gang was back, which include Ash, Misty, and Brendan, and of course Dawn, and Barry. Currently all were at May's place, she had invited them for a "cook out" as she put it, so now everyone was located in the backyard sitting.

"I'm so glad to see you May." Misty said filled with joy.

"Me too, you have no idea how sad it was, but now look, were all back with new friends!" May chirped referring to Dawn and Barry as the new members.

"Alright, the burgers are ready come and get them!" announced Caroline, Ash was the first to stand up and rush to were the food was located. Barry following close behind.

"Hey!" yelled Misty and Dawn. The two boys looked at them and then each other before sighing.

"Would you like one?" they asked.

"Of course, thank you for asking!" Misty and Dawn said in unison. May sighed, Drew chuckled, before getting up and going to get food for both May and himself. Brendan followed suit.

"So May, did you tell Drew about you and Brendan?"

"Misty you make it sound like I'm going out with him."

"You mean you went out with him, when Drew was gone?" asked Dawn.

"Sort of...yes, but anyways we talked it over and we forgave each other."

"Drew was having an affair!" Misty shouted. May flushed red, and Dawn blurted out laughing. The boys looked at Drew, Drew was out of words.

"Its nothing like that!" May defended.

"What she said." they shrugged before coming back, to the table and sitting. Barry was munching the food down, Dawn was getting irritated.

"Stop it!"

"Why should I?" Barry asked with food still in his mouth.

"Its only natural!" Ash said, while food in his mouth.

"Ash, how many times have I told you, do not eat with your mouth fool!" Misty said irritated.

"Misty lighten up."

"I agree with Ash."

"You shut up Barry."

"You did not just tell me to shut up!"

"What if I did!" Barry gasped looking offended.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you, out of all people who tell me to shut up, I'm so disappointed!"

"What a bad act!" Misty said.

"Misty you do not criticize, when someone is in emotional distress!" Ash retorted.

"Barry is not emotionally stressed, he's stupid!" Dawn corrected.

"Oh now I'm stupid!" Barry said still offended.

"Yeah!"

"I agree!"

"Barry! Now worries I have your back!" Ash yelled out.

"See Ash got my back!"

"Ash has no brains!" Misty yelled.

"Ash is a moron!" Dawn shouted.

"Misty your suppose to be on my side!" Ash said while whining.

"Misty isn't dumb."

"Like you?" Barry said while smirking.

"Take that back Barry!" the bickering went on, everyone of them ignoring the fact others were at the table, Brendan along with the rest sighed.

"So...ignoring those four, how have both of you been?" asked Brendan.

"Great! Never been better!" May said.

"Yeah...just a question, you don't have feelings for May...do you?"

"Drew!"

"Its alright May, well to tell the truth, no, I think I've fallen in love with someone!" said Brendan with hearts in his eyes.

"Who?" asked both Drew and May.

"None of your business!...I mean..."

"No worries Brendan you'll tell when the time comes!"

"Just remember May is off limits."

"Well sorry, Mr. Liar." Drew slapped his forehead and turned to May.

"Did you have to tell everyone?"

"Of course! If I didn't Misty would have strangled you by now! Ash would have given you the 'look' and Brendan would scold you!"

"Ash has a look?"

"Not the point!"

"Whatever, the only thing that matters is you." May flushed red.

"Like I want to hear that stuff." said Brendan. May laughed.

"You will use that stuff to."

"Doubt it."

"Your pretty sure." said Drew.

"Yup, sure am."

"I'm just happy to see all of you!"

"Same here!" May screamed and fell off her chair. Drew flinched, and so did Brendan.

"What?" asked Misty, Ash, Dawn, and Barry.

"You just suddenly burst into the conversation!" May said while getting up.

"Sorry." they said.

"So you aren't planning on moving back?" asked Misty.

"Well, no were graduating here."

"That sucks, you know we'll miss both of you." Ash said.

"I know...well we know, but we will stay in contact."

"Come on you only have a week here, stop talking about depressing stuff, we should be having fun!" announced Dawn. Everyone nodded.

"The beach!" Barry shouted, everyone quickly got out there seats, to get going to the beach, after all they only had a week to spend time with each other.

"Wait up!" May said, Drew stopped, and waited, when May finally caught up, he grabbed her wrist and continued running inside the house. Yes, they were still as happy as ever, and now with there friends here, they would have so much fun together, nothing was ever going to tear them apart. It was a very happy ending indeed.

* * *

So this was actually a Bonus Chapter, but if you would rather see it as the story, so be it. So that's the end of it.


End file.
